


Happily Ever After?

by liviy695



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviy695/pseuds/liviy695
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen thought his relationship was going great but when Skye starts acting strange he begins to doubt whether he's doing enough to make her happy. But then Skye confesses a secret that Cullen never expected and it changes their relationship forever. How will Cullen handle the news and will their relationship survive its implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Inquisitor Skye Trevelyan's past was a mystery and was previously thought irrelevant by most people. Until events conspired to drag her into the center of an explosion that crippled the world and forced her to become the leader of a group of defenders that fought for a world on the brink of destruction. But before she was the defeater of Gods, before she was hero of Orlais, before she was the savior of the mages. She was simply Skye, a mage living her life in the Ostwick Circle of Magi.

In the weeks that followed the defeat of Corypheus Skyhold had been full to the brim with what seemed like every noble in southern Thedas and hundreds of pilgrims who traveled thousands of miles just to catch a glimpse of the woman who saved all their lives. Cullen and Skye had barely had a moment to themselves since the celebration after the defeat. Cullen was always busy training the seemingly endless queue of new recruits that wished to join the Inquisitions forces. Although Cullen was glad that these men and women wanted to join he couldn't help but think why the hell they couldn't have joined when they actually had battles to fight. Cullen seemed to spend the rest of his time organizing patrol schedules across Thedas. It was tedious work but it was work that needed to be done in this time of peace. Skye however was convinced that her hand was going to fall off if she had to shake anymore noble's hands. She was also sure that she was going to have permanent lipstick stains on her cheeks from all the people who insisted on kissing her the moment they met and when they eventually left, even though they were complete strangers. Most days the only time they ever saw each other was when they both retired to the Inquisitor's quarters where they both promptly fell into bed exhausted and slept deeply until the morning came and the whole cycle began again.

As more weeks passed Skyholds visitors lessened and lessened until finally what felt like the whole population of southern Thedas had visited Skyhold to come and pay their respects to their saviour. After the last of the nobles and ambassadors had left Skye felt like she could finally breath for the first time since the Conclave. However, she felt an entirely new weight descended on her shoulders, one that she could finally address now that the world was finally at peace, even if the moment was probably fleeting. Skye stood on the steps leading up the Skyhold's main hall and gazed at the courtyard below where Cullen was preparing to send off his latest batch of recruits.

"Men, you are now soldiers of the Inquisition. This land is ours, thanks to the will of the blessed Herald of Andraste. This land is ours to protect. The Inquisitor has faith in all of you, make her proud." Cullen said to the troops.

The squadron of soldiers saluted their commander before marching out the gates of Skyhold and descended down the Frostback Mountains. Cullen had turned to one of his officers and was discussing some reports. Skye was about to walk down to the courtyard and call over to him that they needed to talk when Josephine came running down the steps from the main hall.

"Inquisitor, Inquisitor! A disaster! It's a disaster." Josephine panted waving about two pieces of paper.

"Josephine calm down, what's wrong?" Skye said remaining calm as what Josephine considered a disaster, the rest of the world would probably consider a minor inconvenience.

"Oh it's a disaster. The DesRosiers and the Thibaults are both throwing Soirées on the same day and you have been invited to both! To attend one but not the other would be a grave insult to the other party. But to attend neither would be a great scandal within the political social circle. We have taken great pains to make sure the nobles of Orlais know that the Inquisitor is a great player of the Grand Game, but this one disaster could ruin everything. And you can't possibly attend both as the DesRosiers are holding theirs at their town house in Val Royeaux whereas the Thibaults are holding theirs at their Chateau in Montsimmard. How could this predicament have been allowed to happen?" Josephine cried, still frantically reading between the two invitations.

"Calm down Josephine. Write back to both of them expressing my deepest apologies that I won't be able to attend due an important mission that will call me away for a few weeks but I will be sending an ambassador to represent the Inquisition's interests." Skye replied calmly, quickly glancing back down to the courtyard to see that Cullen had disappeared.

"An excellent compromise inquisitor, I shall reply to these invites immediately." Josephine turned back around and ascended a few steps before halting and spinning back around to the inquisitor.

"What important mission?" Josephine asked confused. Skye however didn't hear Josephine's question as she saw Cullen emerge from one of the guard towers, dictating orders to another one of his officers.

"Inquisitor?" Josephine said, trying to get Skye's attention.

"Josephine can you do me a favor and ask Cullen to meet me in our quarters at his earliest convenience." Skye finally replied. Josephine looked down to the courtyard and saw that Cullen was heading towards them anyway.

"But inquisitor, why don't you just ask him yourself?" Josephine turned back to the inquisitor only to see that she had vanished. Quickly spinning round Josephine saw the Inquisitor's figure disappearing into the main hall.

"Skye!" Josephine called out, but she was already to far gone to hear. Josephine stood their confused for a few minutes until Cullen ascended the steps and greeted her.

"Josephine are you okay? You look like Empress Celene has just written to asking your opinion on not wearing masks at her next grand ball." Cullen chuckled at his own joke but soon stopped when Josephine made no response.

"Josephine what's wrong?" Cullen asked, starting to worry.

"Do you know anything about this important mission that the Inquisitor is going on that will take her away for a few weeks." Josephine asked, turning to the commander.

"What?! What mission?" Cullen demanded.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you. But I'm guessing from your reaction this is news to you too." Josephine mumbled afraid that she may have caused a problem in Skye and Cullen's relationship.

Cullen didn't even register what Josephine had replied, his head was reeling. Was Skye really going to disappear without consulting him? Not that she needed his permission or anything, but he was commander of her forces. He would have assumed that she would have at least told him about any mission she intended on going on. There was also the fact that they were in a relationship. Whilst they tried their best not to let it effect their roles in the inquisition, if she was planning on disappearing for a few weeks he would expect to be told, he didn't think that was too out of order. Panic suddenly started to settle in, was she leaving him? He knew he hadn't been that attentive to her recently but they both had been really busy and he thought that she felt just as exhausted as he did every night, but maybe she wasn't? Maybe he had just been oblivious to her needs.

"Cullen…Cullen, the inquisitor just asked me to ask you to go and meet her in your quarters at your earliest convenience. She probably wants to talk about this mission with you." Josephine reassured seeing the panic on the commanders face. Cullen visibly signed in relief as some of the fear left his mind but this mystery mission still worried him.

"Excuse me Josephine." Cullen said before walking as fast as he could without running into the main hall. Cullen rushed through the crowds of people that always seemed to fill up Skyhold's main hall, ignoring anyone who tried to get his attention. He quickly unlocked the door that led up to the private quarters and rushed through it running up the flights of stairs to the top floor. When he arrived at the door to their room he took a moment to catch his breath and compose himself but as he reached for the door handle his hand froze. What if she did want to end their relationship? He thought he was doing everything a lover was supposed to do, admittedly he didn't have that much experience with relationships but she hadn't told him that he was doing anything wrong. But maybe she was just trying to spare his feelings, but now she couldn't deal with his inadequacies any longer. She was the love of his life, how was he supposed to remain in the Inquisition if they were no longer together. To see her everyday but not be with her would be absolute torture. More and more fears flew through Cullens mind, each more depressing than the last. He felt the familiar craving for lyrium start to keep into his mind, to bring a blessed numbness to his thoughts. However, that thought managed to kick Cullen out of his depression, Skye had put her faith and trust in him that he could live without lyrium and he could not bare to let her down, even if she no longer wished to be in a relationship with him. Steeling his resolve Cullen finally managed to force himself to grab the handle. Walking through the door and up the stairs, Cullen immediately spotted Skye pacing the length of the room, completely oblivious to his presence. She looked anxious and Cullen contemplated giving her a bit more time alone but then remembered his previous fears of neglecting her and immediately made his presence known by clearing his throat. Skye immediately spun around a look of panic on her face which relaxed but only a bit when she saw who it was, this immediately but Cullen on edge.

"Oh Cullen I'm sorry, I didn't notice you." Skye apologized awkwardly.

"Yeah I noticed." Cullen said, not being able to think of anything better to say. Silence descended between them. Cullen was scared of what was happening, it had never been like this between them. For him their relationship had always felt natural and right. Just this morning Cullen had woken up first and had gently kissed the back of her neck until she woke up because he knew how much she liked to be woken up by his kisses, she had then turned around in his arms and pulled him close announcing that it was her divine will that they not leave their bed for the day. Unfortunately Josephine had knocked on the door not long after saying that Skye's presence was required for the departure of Lord and Lady Deveraux. But at that moment Skye looked scared and he didn't understand what had changed between them.

"Josephine said you wanted to see me." Cullen eventually said.

"Oh…yes I did." Skye finished, silence again falling between them.

"I can come back later if…" Cullen trailed off unsure what to say next.

"No, now's as good a time as any." Skye said walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. Cullen walked more into the center of the room, but refrained from joining her on the bed unsure if it was appropriate and then got annoyed at himself for such a thought, it was their bed, they had been sharing it for weeks. Skye had even threatened to have his old bed above his office burned if he didn't move into their quarters, as she insisted on calling them. But then Skye suddenly shot up from the bed and walked towards him and opened her mouth to speak. But then immediately closed it and turned around and sat back down on the bed.

"Skye, what's going on?" Cullen said getting worried at his lover's strange behavior. Throwing caution to the wind he walked forward and kneeled in front of her, grabbing hold of her hands and stroking them with his thumbs.

"Why is this so hard to tell you?" Skye said looking down at their hands and lacing her fingers through his.

"You can tell me anything, you know that. I love you Skye and nothing will ever change that." Cullen said desperate to make sure Skye knew just how much he loved her. They remained silent for a while before Skye finally looked up from their hands and looked into Cullen's eyes.

"I love you so much Cullen, please don't forget that. What I have to say will never change that."

"Skye, please just say it. The suspense is killing me."

"I need your help." Not what Cullen thought she was going to say, he pressed her to continue by giving her hands a squeeze.

"I need…" Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling.

"I need you to help me find my daughter." That definitely wasn't what Cullen thought she was going to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen was completely unsure what he was supposed to say to Skye's request. Dozens of thoughts raced through his mind, none of which made sense to him. He began to doubt if he'd heard her right and so said the only thing that came to his mind at that moment.

"What?" Cullen eventually managed to stutter out.

Skye jumped up her perch on the edge of their bed, releasing his hands and resumed her pacing across the room.

"I know, I know, I should have told you ages ago. But I never expected anything to happen between us when we first meet. I mean I was your prisoner when we first meet and then I became your leader in the midst of a war with a supposed God. And then when we eventually did get together, there was never really a right time to tell you. I mean we had a God to stop, so I couldn't really just drop this bomb on you. And then after Corypheus was defeated we were both so busy, that I just never had the time. Or maybe I'm just making excuses and I should have told you before we ever got involved…" Skye continued to ramble on but Cullen could no longer keep up with her train of thought as he remained frozen, still kneeling before their now empty bed.

A daughter. The world kept repeating in his mind, trying to figure out how this situation had snuck up of him. It clearly happened long before they had ever met, but Cullen still couldn't believe that he had no idea that Skye had a child. She must have been very young when it happened, after all she was only 22 now.

"Cullen, please say something." Skye begged, walking over to him and placing an attentive hand on his shoulder. Cullen frantically tried to think of something intelligent to say.

"So…You're not breaking up with me?" Cullen said eventually.

"What?! No of course not, I love you Cullen. Why would you think that?" Skye said confused, she had not thought this was where their conversation would lead.

"Oh thank the Maker." Cullen signed in relief finally getting up from the floor and taking a seat on the bed. Cullen looked up at Skye and saw that she looked adorably confused.

"Sorry, ignore me. I was just overreacting over nothing." Cullen chuckled slightly before sobering up and realizing that they were now going to have to talk about Skye's…daughter. Even saying it in his head the word sounded foreign.

"So…" Cullen said as Skye went and sat next to him on the bed, both of them staring out over the balcony in front of them.

"Yeah…I guess I should start from the beginning." Skye eventually said.

"Yep that might help."

"Well it all started four years ago, I was 18 and had newly passed my harrowing. Many of the senior enchanters and Templars had congratulated me on my very impressive harrowing. After that I felt so cocky and confident and on top of the world, that I made…advances on one of the Templers that I'd always rather liked but had never dared pursue, his name was William and he was newly ordained and the handsomest man I'd ever seen. At the time." She quickly reassured, grabbing one of his hands.

"For weeks he stuttered and blushed and ran away every time I was overtly forward with him."

Cullen couldn't help but smile at the idea of Skye hounding a young Templar with her womanly charms. And also thought back to when he was a young Templar and how intimidating some of the female mages could be.

"Well one day I was studying late in the library when I noticed that I was the only one there and he just happened to be the Templar on duty. So I approached him, I can't even remember what I was planning to do but before I could open my mouth he kissed me. In the weeks that followed we continued to sneak around in the shadows. He wasn't the first man I'd been with, but he was the first Templar. We became intimate about a few weeks after he first kissed me and after that we couldn't get enough of each other. I know now that what I felt for him wasn't love." Skye said as she used her free hand to cup Cullen's cheek and turn his face towards hers and rested her forehead against his before pulling back and continuing her story.

"But I cared for him more than any of the rest. We were still very careful, both about getting caught and preventing any…complications. But obviously not careful enough, even to this day I can't remember if I just forgot to cast the spell or if I accidently cast it wrong or if we were both in such a rush that I decided to risk it. But some weeks later when my monthly never came I cast a spell which confirmed my fears. I kept it a secret even from my closest friends and waited to tell William. Even though it was a completely unexpected surprise I immediately loved it and I wouldn't allow the Chantry to take it from me. I assumed that William would feel the same and we'd plan to run away together and live our lives as a family. When I eventually had the opportunity to tell him, he barely reacted at all, I think he was in shock. I asked him if he knew what we had to do and he said he did. But before we could discuss it further we heard people coming and had to retreat to our separate quarters. I assumed we had both had the same idea, but when I was woken up in the middle of the night and dragged to the harrowing chamber and interrogated by First Enchanter Joan and Knight Commander Walter while William was handcuffed by two other Templers I realized I was wrong. I was in a state of shock; I couldn't believe that William had confessed our relationship to them. For ages I couldn't even answer any of their questions, I was so angry. Eventually I had to tell them the truth and the First Enchanter told me how disappointed she was in me, but I couldn't have cared less. All I could think about was that they were going to take my baby from me and it was all William's fault. I hated him at that moment and lashed out at him. I managed to throw a few fire balls at him before the Knight Commander smited me and had the two other Templers take me away."

Cullen looked over to Skye to see that tears were forming in her eyes again and she was struggling to carry on. Cullen let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him and hugged her, kissing her forehead gently.

"Are you okay?" Cullen asked. Cullen was still trying to wrap his head around what she had told him. He had never assumed that he had been her only lover, but he was slightly jealous that she had had another serious relationship before him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine but I need to get this out." She eventually replied resting her head on Cullen's shoulder.

"The First Enchanter came to me the next morning and took me to her office and told me that William had been transferred to a different circle and that even she didn't know which one. But at the time I didn't care, he had betrayed me, betrayed our child. She tried to console me but I refused to be upset by his departure. Eventually she told me we had to discus my future. Since I had been escorted out of the harrowing chamber I didn't allow myself to think about the future. She told me what I already knew, that when the baby was born it would be taken away from me and given to a Chantry orphanage. I tried not to cry but I couldn't manage it and the First Enchanter hugged me until I stopped crying. Even though my family was allowed to visit me regularly and I loved them dearly, Joan was like a mother to me and when I eventually calmed down she told me that I did have another option. She told me how fragile my baby was and that the right spell could disrupt my pregnancy. I couldn't believe she would even suggest such a thing but she urged me to consider it, as it may have been the lesser of two evils. She told me to imagine the pain I would go through during my pregnancy and then to have my baby stolen from me at the end. She sent me away and by the end of the day the entire circle knew. Many of my friends came to me and offered their support no matter what I chose to do. But a few weeks later I returned to Joan and told her that I was going to have the baby and she said she would support me."

Skye fell silent for a moment after she finished and Cullen didn't want to pressure her to continue so he simply held her and waited until she was ready.

"Throughout my pregnancy I tried my best to not get attached in the hopes that it would be easier to say goodbye but it was impossible. I mean now can you not get attached to a life growing inside you. I became sure it was girl and couldn't help but imagine what her life would be like. Would she be a mage like me? Would she be sent to live in a circle? Or would she grow up normal with a normal family and never know about me? I dreaded every night because going to sleep meant I'd lost another precious day with my child. When I eventually went into labor I went hysterical and attacked anyone that came near, because I knew they were going to try and take my baby way from me. Joan refused to let any Templar smite me incase they harmed the baby, but eventually I became too exhausted and was in too much pain to try and stop them when they came to help. Giving birth was long and painful, but when I heard a little cry it all felt worth it. I desperately asked Joan if it was a girl or boy and she looked over to my child and turned back to me and told me it was a girl. I watched weakly as the midwife handed my baby to a Chanty sister and they left the room. I haven't seen her since."

Skye broke down into tears and Cullen could think of no words to express how sorry he was for what she had gone through. All he could do was pull her onto his lap and hold tightly onto her and offer what comfort he could until her tears ceased. Eventually Skye's tears reduced into small sobs and the occasional hiccup.

"Oh Skye I can't even tell you now sorry I am, that you had to go through that. You are even more remarkable than I already thought you were." Cullen said stroking her hair softly.

"What was her name?" Cullen asked softy.

"Lily…Her name was Lily." Skye replied wistfully, smiling slightly. "After her birth I fell into a deep depression for weeks. I unfairly blamed everyone around me for allowing someone to take my baby away from me. But then everything changed, the events of Kirkwall spread through the circle like wildfire and soon one word was on everybody's lips, rebellion. For the first time since Lily's birth I felt hope. If the Circles rebelled and split away from the Chantry, then I could leave the Circle and go and find Lily. I threw myself into the Libertarian fraternity, rebelling in any small way I could get away with. Joan was leader of the Libertarians in the Ostwick circle and I became her second and together we sowed the seeds of rebellion within the circle. Joan regularly had correspondence with Grand Enchanter Fiona and we knew the time was soon. When Fiona called a meeting of the First Enchanters at the White Spire in Val Royeaux Joan left me in charge of the mages, much to the annoyance of Knight Commander Walter. When news spread that the mages had separated from the Chantry I gathered our supporters within the Circle and told Knight Commander Walter to either let us go free and to kill us where we stood. Knight Commander Walter was a good man and was against blood shed whenever possible, so he let us go free. I don't know what became of him, but I hope he didn't fall pray to Red Lyrium."

Skye let go of Cullen and climbed out of his lap to go and get some fresh air on the balcony. She breathed in the fresh mountain air deeply as Cullen came out to stand next to her.

"After I was free I tried to find information about where they had taken Lily but to everyone I questioned I was just an evil rebel mage, who had turned their back on the Chantry. No one would tell me anything, so I returned to helping the rebellion in hopes that we could win our rights and I could raise my own child. When Divine Justinina called the Conclave at the Temple of Scared ashes, Fiona sent myself, Joan and some other loyal mages to represent our interests. When I first arrived there the atmosphere was tense, it had been the first time since the separation that mages and Templars had been in the same room together without trying to kill each other. I couldn't believe it when I first saw him on the other side of the room. William had changed much in the time since I'd last seen him, he had grown taller and broader during our time apart but he was still just as handsome as I remembered. We noticed each other at the same time and our eyes locked across the room. Every moment since he'd left I'd spent hating him, but when he was finally in front of me he looked as if he'd felt every hateful thought I'd ever had about him. He looked…tired and weak, but when he looked at me the tiniest amount of life came back to his face. I didn't get the chance to talk to him before…events happened, I'm sure I don't need to tell you."

Cullen nodded in agreement gazing up at the scarred sky, he was all too familiar with the events that followed. The rest of Thedas was still recovering but thanks to her they had that option. But it took Cullen a moment to fully register what she meant. William had died at the Conclave along with every other poor soul who had been there, except his Skye. Cullen was unsure how to feel about Williams death. A part of him felt relief in the knowledge that he could never steal Skye away from him, but another part felt ashamed at himself for that thought. Everything Skye had told Cullen about him showed that he had been an honorable man, who made some bad decisions but ultimately did what he thought was right.

"Afterwards, even if I had the time to find her, I couldn't bring her into the war with Corypheus. So I dedicated my life to saving the world, for her, for you, for our friends, for everyone. But now in this time of peace I have the time, the power and influence to find her."

Skye tore her eyes from the mountains on the horizon and turned back to her lover and took both of his hands in her.

"And I want you to be with me when I find her."

This whole situation had completely taken Cullen by surprise but when he looked at Skye, the love of his life he knew he would do anything to make her happy.

"Of course I will, Skye. There is nothing in this world I would not do for you." He replied lifting her hands up and kissing them gently, before letting them go and cupping her face and kissing her lips deeply. When he eventually pulled away Skye smiled happily for the first time since he'd entered their room.

"We will find her." Cullen said pulling her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Cullen and Skye spent the majority of the rest of the morning discussing how best to find Lily. Skye was adamant that she wanted as little people involved as possible as it was something very personal that she didn't want nobles or indeed commoners gossiping about. She was also didn't want to tell their friends until after they had found her. She couldn't bare the thought of the pitying glances her friends would give her if they knew why she had left and came back empty handed.

"If that's what you want to do then I'll support you, we'll tell everybody when we find her." Cullen said with slightly more confidence than he felt. He was positive he was going to try his absolute hardest reunite Skye with her daughter but unfortunately he was at a loss at where to start. Traveling to the Ostwick Circle might be a good start but Cullen couldn't by sure that any record would still be there after it was abandoned and probably looted by bandits a dozen times over by now. Cullen confessed that he was at a bit of a loss as to where to begin their search.

"Well what was the procedure when this type of thing happened back in Kirkwall or Ferelden?" Sky asked.

"Well rather unsurprisingly it didn't happen often during my time at Kirkwall, I can only recall it happening around less than half a dozen times. And I'm sorry to say that it didn't really have a lot to do with the Templars. I mean obviously as Knight Captain I was notified as well as Meredith when the situation occurred but it was really only so we could then contact the Chantry and then they dealt with it. The mages tended to look after their own so even if the Templers wanted to be more involved for whatever reason it was unlikely their help would have been accepted. Eventually when the mage went into labor some Chantry sisters were called in to assist with the birth and then the baby was taken away. Meredith and I were notified if the birth was successful and that was about it. Life in the circle just carried on as normal."

Cullen couldn't help but notice that Skye stiffened next to him as he spoke. He understood her reaction, he could see now after listening to Skye that the way those situations were handled was wrong, but at the time he had never really thought about the effect it would have on the mother.

"I was a different person back then; it was a different time." Cullen said not wanting Skye to think that he was still that unfeeling person.

"I know." She said looping her arms around one of his and resting her head on his shoulder. "We were all different people back then, but I love the man you are now and I would never hold your past against you."

"The Maker definitely smiled on me when he sent you into my life." Cullen said clasping Skye's hand with his free one and gently kissing the top of her head. Skye laughed slightly before falling silent, thinking again about Lily.

Cullen did have an idea, but he was unsure how Skye would react to it. Regardless at this point it was the only one he had so he had little choice.

"I know you just said that you didn't want anyone to know, but Leliana probably knows more about the Chantry's protocols and procedures than either of us do, especially now she is Divine. It might be wise to use her expertise and resources to find the information we need."

Skye disentangled herself from Cullen to stand up and begin pacing across the room, clearly weighing up Cullen's idea in her head.

"I know its not ideal but it would really help us and save us a lot of time."

Skye huffed in frustration and continued pacing. Eventually she signed and sat back down.

"You're right, you're right. It would be stupid not to asked her for help and its not that I don't trust her, its just I want as little people as possible to know until I've got her safe in my arms and I can proudly introduce her to everyone myself."

"I can understand that, but asking for Leliana for help will means the sooner you can do that. Do you want to go and ask her now?"

"Yes, let's go."

Since Leliana had been made Divine some months ago her life got even more busy than it already was but she still spent as much time as she could spare back at Skyhold. She said it kept her grounded and helped her identify the needs of her followers a lot better than sitting around in some cathedral. Cullen and Skye ascended the central tower and found Leliana hunched over a table reading some correspondence, when she heard them come in she looked up and smiled in greeting.

"Inquisitor, Cullen, what can I do for you?" Skye opened her mouth to speak but unfortunately no sound came out. Leliana looked confused and turned to Cullen for clarification.

"Skye was wondering if she could ask you for a favor." Cullen said nudging Skye slightly.

"Of course Skye, you know I would do anything for you." Leliana said, standing up to give Skye her full attention. Skye took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Leliana, if I ask you something will you promise to not read anything into it and not ask why I want to know?"

"Ummm…I will try; it depends what it is you're going to ask." Leliana replied still confused.

"Ok." Skye said. "If say a mage had a baby whilst in the circle where would one who wanted to find this baby search for information on its location." Cullen took the time to appreciate the look of complete shock on the spy masters face, sure in the knowledge that he would probably never see it again.

"Ummm…" Lelianna said. "Oh wow, Skye…"

"Leliana please don't. Can you just tell me if you know anything?" Skye begged and Cullen reached forward to hold one of her hands.

"Yes of course." Leliana stuttered still at a bit of a loss. "Well all births that occur in the Circle are overseen by the Chantry. A record of all births would be kept at the Circles local Chantry or within the circle itself if it has its only Chantry within the building. However, a copy of all Chantry reports, which I would assume would include birth reports, are sent to the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux to be archived. My advice to…this person would be to start there. I could send an agent to receive the information for you but there might be questions." Leliana finished.

"No…No thank you. That's everything, thank you for your help. You have no idea what this means to me." Skye said embracing her friend.

"Oh I have an inkling." Leliana smiled. "I hope you find what you are looking for." Skye gave Leliana one last squeeze before letting her go and descending the tower.

"Cullen go to horse master Dennet and tell him that we need our horses prepped and ready to leave tomorrow morning. I'll go tell Josephine that we'll be heading to Val Royeaux and that we will be gone for a few weeks. And you'll need to leave orders for your men and I'll have to…"

"Skye, Skye honey, slow down." Cullen interrupted and pulled her into an alcove away from prying eyes and ears. "Skye you need to relax. I know your excited and nervous but you have to relax. Why don't you go back up to our quarters and have a rest? It's been a tiring day for you. I'll sort out our leaving preparations and we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." Cullen said tucking a finger under her chin and pulling her face up to look at his, she did look tired.

"Are you sure?" She asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Positive." Cullen replied bending down to kiss her softly.

"Oh Cullen, you have no idea what this means to me. What you mean to me. I am so lucky to have you." Skye said before the two of them left the alcove and made their way into the main hall before separating as Cullen headed for Josephine's office and she walked off towards their quarters.

"Ah Cullen, I trust everything is well now?" Josephine said hopefully as soon as Cullen walked in.

"Yes, everything is sorted now."

"Oh thank the Maker, I was so scared that I had caused some rift between you…"

"No, no, everything is fine. Skye and I are good." Cullen interrupted before Josephine could carry on with her fears over the state of his and Skye's relationship for hours. "But there is something I need to speak with you about."

"Of course, please continue."

"Skye and I are going to be taking some personal time away from Skyhold so..."

"What?! The Inquisitor and the Commander of the Inquisitions forces can't just leave. There are fail safes we need to plan, contingency plans to prepare, stand-ins to interview and a whole other lists of things that need to taken care of so we know for definite that the Inquisition will still be here when you return."

"Josephine calm down, we will only be gone a few weeks, a month tops." Cullen said trying desperately to calm the ambassador down.

"A month! Do you know how many events the Inquisitor is invited to this week alone? She must at least attend some of them."

"Well you can tell them that unlike these stupid nobles, Skye actually has other things to do apart from planning what to wear to the next one of these stupidly pointless party's."

"Commander! These are not just party's thrown by some noble, these people were our allies in the war with Corypheaus, we have to show our thanks."

"Enough! This argument accomplishes nothing. I'm sorry Josephine but this mission is very important to Skye and it can not be delayed. I don't know how you will deal with these parties' but I'm sure you'll think of something, you always do. Now excuse me, I have travel arrangements to make." Cullen said turning away from Josephine's desk and walking to the door, but just before he reached it Josephine spoke again.

"Is Skye alright? Is there something wrong that she doesn't feel she can share with everybody? Because she knows I'll help her with anything right?"

"Of course she knows that Josephine. Its just something important from her past that she doesn't want to share until she has sorted it out herself."

"Ok, but remember if either of you need anything I'll always be here."

"Thanks Josephine." Cullen said before leaving her office and heading down to the stables.

Telling horse master Dennet that they were leaving the next morning was a lot easier then telling Josephine. He simply asked where we were going so he could pack an appropriate amount of supplies for them. Cullen then proceeded to track down Knight-Captain Rylan, his second in command to let him know of his future absence and to discuss the extra duties Rylan would need to undertake. After Cullen had sorted that he decided that he should probably tell the rest of their close friends that they were going to be gone for a few weeks, it seemed rude not to. By the time Cullen had finished making his rounds the day was drawing to its end and he had yet to see Skye return from their quarters. So stopping by the kitchens to get some food for himself and Skye he proceeded to make his way to their quarters. Walking in he saw that Skye was asleep on top of the covers on their bed, an open book next her. Cullen silently made his way into the room and tried to gently place the tray of foods down on the table but unfortunately the small clatter awoke her.

She jerked up and frantically looked around the room before realizing it was just him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Cullen said sitting down on the bed.

"No its ok, I needed to wake up. My God, where has the day gone." Skye asked looking through the balcony windows and seeing that the sun had already set.

"You've been asleep all afternoon. But that's ok because I took care of everything, our horses will be saddled and waiting for us tomorrow morning. I got Josephine and Rylan to cover for us and I told everyone that we were taking some personal time away. So everything is ready. And I thought you might be hungry so I brought us up some food."

At the mention of food Skye lunged over the bed and grabbed the tray from where Cullen had set it down and proceeded to ingest everything in sight.

"Oh Maker Cullen, how are you so perfect? Is their anything you're bad at?" Skye asked cramming more bread and meat into her mouth.

"Well you've seen me dance." Cullen and Skye both laughed before Skye started choking from trying to eat too much food at once and laughing and start coughing, spewing crumbs over the edge of their bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be a lady?" Cullen laughed, gently patting her on the back. When Skye eventually gained control of herself she turned round and glared at Cullen slightly before carrying on eating, occasionally slapping Cullen's hand away when he tried to grab too much food. When the tray lay bare Cullen put it back on the table and the two of them got undressed for bed. Cullen removed his armor and underclothes and sat on the edge of the bed and positioned his sword at his side so he could quickly grab it in case of an emergency during the night, a pointless but reassuring habit. Just as he was about to lay down he felt Skye kneeling behind him on the bed and she wrapped her arms around his chest and started kissing along his neck. Cullen could feel that despite the cold chill in the air she had decided to forego a night gown.

"Have I told you today what an amazing man you are?" Skye asked in between kisses.

"Not in those exact words but I think you made it clear." Cullen said resting his head back on her shoulder.

"Are you sure I've got my point across? Because I think I could make it clearer." Skye whispered in his ear, as she slowly pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him.

"If you feel the need to further prove your point, then please do. I'm all ears…among other things." Skye laughed heartily before bending down and kissing him deeply, as she planned to do for the rest of the night.

-x-

Cullen work up the next morning from Skye shaking him.

"Cullen come on get up, we need to leave soon." Skye said giving him one last shake before jumping off the bed to get ready.

"Yep, yep, I'm getting up." Cullen said rolling over and immediately falling back asleep.

"Cullen!" Skye shouted, throwing one of his gauntlets at him, hitting him square in the back of his head.

"Aghhh." Cullen moaned before sitting up and rubbing his eyes open. "I'm up." He said again, this time actually getting out of bed. Skye and Cullen got ready together in silence, both donning their armor and weapons. They headed down to the stables via the kitchens to grab a bite to eat. When they arrived at the stables Dennet was just finishing saddling Cullen's Orlesian Courser Milo while Skye's Amaranthine Charger Abby was waiting nearby.

"Ah Inquisitor, Commander. A good morning to ya, I've got your mounts ready." Dennet said as he finished with the saddle and patted horse's neck.

"Thank you Dennet." Skye said as she climbed on her mount.

"I filled you your saddle bags with more than enough rations to get you to Val Royeaux twice over and I stored some camping gear was well, can never be too careful." Dennet said as he helped lead the two horses out the stables where Leliana stood waiting.

"I'll see you when you return, safe travels." Dennet said as he retreated back into the stables. Leliana made her way over to Skye and simply handed her a scroll.

"In case you run into any trouble. I wish you the best of luck in finding what you seek, whatever that may be." Leliana said before bowing her head and retreating back into the castle. Cullen looked at Skye questioningly, who just shrugged in return and unrolled the scroll.

To Whom It May Concern:

Let it be known that the bearers, Inquisitor Skye Trevelyan and Commander Cullen Rutherford, of this missive are to be afforded every service, assistance and courtesy they require during their travels.

By the divine will of,

Divine Victoria I

Skye chuckled slightly before handing the scroll to Cullen for him to read. Cullen read the scroll and chuckled as well while rolling it back up and handing it back to Skye.

"Being friends with the Divine definitely has it perks." Cullen said before urging his horse forward through the courtyard and to the main gate, with Skye's horse following closely behind. Cullen carried along the bridge but heard Skye's horse stop behind him. He pulled his horse to a stop and turned back to Skye.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What if we don't find her?" Skye suddenly asked.

"Hey." Cullen said turning his horse around and circling to Skye's side so he could clasp one of her hands. "We will find her, I promise even if we have to search all of Thedas, we will find her." He squeezed her hand again before letting go to clasp his reigns.

"Now then, are you ready to find your daughter?"

Skye was silent for a moment before she nodded and urged her horse off into a gallop leaving Cullen scrambling to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

It takes them six days of hard riding to arrive in Val Royeaux. They take their horses to a nearby stable to be fed and watered for the duration of their stay. Skye immediately wanted to head for the Grand Cathedral but Cullen pointed out that they should probably wash and change their clothes first, as they were unlikely to get the help they needed if the Chantry Sisters mistook them for homeless beggars. So they procured rooms near the Exalted district that houses the Grand Cathedral and bathed and changed their clothes before heading out.

Thankfully they avoided arriving at the Grand Cathedral during a sermon, there was just a few of the faithful dotted around the main chamber offering prayers to the Maker. Skye and Cullen made their way further in trying not to attract to much attention to themselves. They eventually spotted a sister passing near them and called for her attention.

"Excuse me Sister…" Cullen started.

"Oh I'm not a Sister yet, I'm only an initiate. Initiate Hannah." The girl interrupted.

"My apologies." Cullen said before continuing. "I was wondering if you could help us."

"Of course Ser, the Chantry is here to help all of the faithful. Under the guidance of our glorious new Divine Victoria we are rededicating ourselves to the gift of charity. Anything you require, we will do our best to aid you." Hannah finally stopped to breath and Cullen simply nodded.

"Well, we need to see the Chantry archives."

"I'm afraid that's not something I can help you with."

"But you just said that you would help us." Cullen said confused.

"Yes, well you need permission to see the archives." Hannah said.

"That's okay, we have permission." Skye piped in and withdrew the scroll Leliana had given them and handed it to Hannah. She quickly read over it and her eyes nearly bulged out her head when she saw who it was signed by. She quickly handed the note back to Skye before bowing her head to them.

"I beg your forgiveness Your Worship, I did not realize it was you." Hannah said, her eyes remaining fixed at their feet.

"No offence taken Hannah really. Do you think you could take us to the archives now please?"

"Yes of course, Your Worship. Follow me please." Hannah immediately rushed off and Cullen and Skye had to jog after her. They followed her down the endless corridors and winding stairs of the Grand Cathedral for what felt like hours.

"We're here." Hannah said as she opened a large door to a vast room filled to brim with cabinets.

"Hannah!" The three of them all spun round to see another Chantry cleric hurrying towards them from deep within the room. "Hannah, what is going on? Who are these people and where are you taking them?"

"Apologies for the interruption Sister…" Cullen started.

"Mother! Mother Joy." The Mother said in a voice that she clearly wanted to sound superior but just came out as rather manly. Cullen noted that her name clearly didn't match to the personality of the person it belonged to.

"Apologies Mother. We are in need of some important information contained within your archives, Hannah was just…"

"The archives are a restricted area; they need permission to enter Hannah." Mother Joy interrupted again, only speaking to Hannah and dismissing Skye and Cullen.

"But they do have permission Mother, the Divines permission." Hannah piped in.

"I highly doubt that the Divine just hands out permission to view sensitive Chantry knowledge to any random…" She eyed the mages staff attached to Skye's back with disdain. "Person who asks."

"But Mother this isn't just anyone, this is the Inquisitor and the Commander of her forces. They bare a note with the Divines mark telling us to offer them any assistance." Hannah said enthusiastically. If possible the Mother's face turned even more sour and she simply held out her hand expecting the note to be handed to her. Skye begrudgingly handed it over to her. The Mother's eyes scanned the note critically but eventually when she found no anomalies, she turned back to Hannah.

"And how do you know that these people are who they say they are..." Cullen could see Skye shaking in anger and he put a hand on her arm but it did little to calm her. "This could be any random mage who stole this note and came here to find out our secrets."

"What you mean secrets like the first Inquisitor, leader of the Seekers of Truth and personal friend of Emperor Drakon was actually an Elven mage or that his lover was also a mage. Or that you killed thousands of elves in the Dales over a misunderstanding between two lovers at Red Crossing. Secrets like those?" Skye exploded.

"Well..I…I…" The Mother stuttered.

"You want proof I'm the Inquisitor, fine!" Skye's shouts echoed in the vast room. Skye yanked off the thick glove she wore on her left arm to shove the mark on her left hand in the Mother's face. "Do you know what I can do with this? I could tear open a rift in the Veil right in the middle of your precious archives and all your knowledge would be lost forever in the fade. Do you want me to do that?" Skye threatened causing the mark on her hand to glow brightly.

"I beg your forgiveness Your Worship, I did not mean to cause offence. I just sought to protect our sacred archives." Mother Joy fell to her knees before Skye, who was pulling her glove back on.

"Can we be left to find the information we seek in peace?" Skye asked.

"Of course Your Worship, for as long as you need."

"Then you are forgiven. Now leave us." Joy and Hannah rushed out the room and closed the door behind them. Skye turned to Cullen who was smirking at her.

"What?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"Darling, you know I love you but that might have been the tiniest bit over the top."

"Well she deserved it. Plus, she questioned the Divine's orders Cullen." Skye said sarcastically, Cullen just laughed before turning dauntingly to the vast room ahead of them. They spent ages wondering around the cabinets looking for anything that may indicate birthing records. Eventually they found a section of the archive that was dedicated to the Circle's of Magi and began rummaging through it. For over two hours they searched through countless irrelevant files. Until eventually Cullen found a series of drawers that were filled with Chantry birth records. Over an hour later they still hadn't had any luck and the two of them were starting to get tired. Cullen was contemplating suggesting that they call it a night and start again tomorrow when he grabbed the next file and quickly scanned over it.

"Skye." Cullen called softly and she turned to him tiredly. "I think I've found it." It took barely a second for Skye to rush over to him and grab the file from his hands.

Record of birth #78632100

Female child born 7th Ferventis 9:37 Dragon

Location: Ostwick Circle of Magi, Free Marches

Mother: Enchanter Skye Trevelyan (Mage)

Father: Templar Ser William Bennett

(Disciplinary action taken and relocation to Montsimmard, Orlais)

Magical ability: Uncertain

Recommended upbringing: to be sent to a Chantry controlled orphanage for observation until the age of 16 to determine future magical ability.

Chantry orphanage application: Approved

Relocation to Ghislain Chantry, Orlais

Confirmation received that child arrived at Ghislain Chantry on 28th Ferventis 9:37 Dragon

Two-year magical assessment report sent by Sister Mary, received by Sister Joy on 14th Matrinalis 9:39 Dragon.

Child at two years of age shows no sign of magical abilities. However, child does show extreme intelligence beyond her years despite lacking in expected verbal skills for her age.

Recommendation that child remain in Chantry custody.

Skye couldn't believe that they had finally found her, she turned to Cullen who had been reading the file over her shoulder and squealed in delight as she flung herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"We've found her. We've found her." Skye kept repeating over and over again. Cullen just laughed at her excitement and returned her embrace. Skye quickly climbed up off the floor and was nearly bouncing in excitement as she hurried for Cullen to get up so they could get moving.

"Hold you horses. First we need to clear away all these files incase any of the Sisters get nosy about what we were looking for." Cullen said trying to calm her down, Skye saw the logic in what Cullen said but she didn't like having to waste time tidying away some dusty old files. Eventually they had placed everything back where it had been when they started and made the way along the endless rows of cabinets to the exit. As they walked through the door they saw Hannah waiting for them on the other side, Cullen couldn't help but wonder if she'd been standing out here waiting for them all this time.

"Inquisitor, Commnader, did you find everything you were looking for?" Hannah asked.

"Yes we did thank you." Skye replied trying to walk round her.

"Oh thats wonderful. Mother Joy was wondering if you would like to stay as honored guests for this evening sermon?" Hannah asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid we are on important business and can not be delayed, but thank you for your assistance. We will be sure to inform the Divine of your aid." Skye said as she sidestepped around Hannah and walked away. Skye and Cullen rushed out the Grand Cathedral as fast as they could before they got even more offers to stay for the sermon. When they eventually left, the amount of time they had spent searching became apparent to them as they saw that the suns last rays were disappearing along the horizon.

"I think we should spend the night here, get a good nights sleep and then we can set off first thing. Is that okay with you?" Cullen asked as he turned to Skye and saw her pouting slightly.

"I suppose it will have to be, it's too late in the day to start our journey now." Skye said as she started heading back to the inn where they had rented a room. When they arrived they asked food to be sent up to their room, which they ate whilst pouring over maps to figure out the fastest route to Ghislain.

"It seems pretty simple." Cullen said, "If we take the Imperial Highway north and then bare northwest towards Andoral's Reach, we should follow the road to Montfort and then further on to Ghislain. It should take us three days' maximum, maybe two if we leave at first light and ride hard to Montfort." Cullen reported turning his head to Skye who was looking at the map over his shoulder. She nodded in agreement at Cullen's proposed route before downing the rest of her mead and putting her cup back down on the table before walking across the room to grab her staff. She immediately began twirling it around idly.

"You okay Skye?" Cullen asked, slightly scared that she was going to accidently fire off a spell.

"Yeah, I'm just restless. I want to go sleep so tomorrow will come sooner but I'm not tired. And I haven't killed anything in days, I fear I'm getting rusty." Skye said as she ran through some basic formations.

"Unfortunately darling, your unlikely to find anything interesting to kill in Val Royeaux. Apart from pesky nobles, but I hear killing them for sport is frowned upon." Cullen said standing up from the table to stretch his legs.

"Damn." Skye said in mock annoyance. "If we can't kill nobles, what could we possibly do instead?" Skye said suggestively.

"Well I do have one idea." Cullen replied walking over to Skye.

"Then please enlighten me." Skye whispered standing on her tiptoes so her face was mere inches from Cullen's.

"I could teach you some basic sword training, that would definitely tire you out."

"Seriously?" Skye asked pulling away slightly, unsure if she could have been more obvious.

"No." Cullen laughed before kissing her. Skye moaned against his mouth and wrapped her arms around the back of Cullen's neck as he pushed her backwards onto the bed. Even though it had only been a few days since she had last felt his touch, to Skye it felt like ages. She loved this man deeply and could not wait to begin their family with him once they had found Lily. She knew that Cullen would make a great father figure for Lily and in time she hoped that Cullen would look upon her as his own. She knew he was honest in his desire to help reunite her with her daughter but he hadn't mentioned anything to her about what he wanted for after. Skye didn't want to pressure him and so hadn't brought it up but as they got closer to finding her the more Skye wanted to know his thoughts on their future.

-x-

Again they woke up early to get an early start on their days riding. Skye was determined to make it to Montfort before nightfall. They paid for their room but as they exited the inn a crowd was waiting for them. Clearly word had spread that the Inquisitor was in the capital and everyone was desperate to know why they were there? Who they visiting? Or to invite them to various meals throughout the day and accompany them as they traveled. Many people also clambered to simply give their thanks to the Inquisitor. Unfortunately getting through this crowd without either of them committing a social scandal was difficult and time consuming. As a result, they set off a lot later in the day than either of them wanted and so didn't make it to Montfort until well after dusk. This time they learned from their mistake in Val Royeaux and Cullen went in alone to procure a room while Skye donned a cloak and followed a moment later and then discretely followed Cullen up the stairs.

"I want to leave the moment the sun rises." Skye said suppressing a yawn as they made their way to the room. "We've lost enough time as it is."

"Skye, you'll do no good if you're too tired to ride properly and fall from your horse." Cullen said unlocking the door to their room. "We'll get a good, long nights' rest here before moving on tomorrow, half a day will not make a difference."

"I suppose you're right." Skye said making a bee-line for the bed the moment she walked into the room and dropping her staff to the floor. Cullen looked over at her and saw that she had immediately fell asleep face first on the bed. Cullen quickly changed out of his armor and then moved over to Skye to remove her boots and battle mage's coat before pulling the sheets back and pulling them over Skye and himself before he too fell into a deep sleep.

They both didn't wake up until gone midday and Cullen had to continuously remind Skye that half a day wasn't going to make a difference, but she still insisted on leaving the moment they had finished eating. Despite riding hard for the rest of the day nightfall came and they were still a good few hours away from Ghislain. It became too dark and dangerous to continue riding and so they stopped at the next village they came to. If you could even call it a village, more a cluster of about six or seven houses. Cullen and Skye camped just outside the village and left before any of the villagers noticed they were even there. It was approaching midday when Skye and Cullen saw Ghislain in the distance. Skye urged her horse on faster and Cullen followed suit. When the arrived in Ghislain they were pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't nearly as big as Montfort, around the size of Redcliff. Thankfully this made it easy to locate the Chantry on the edge of the town. Unfortunately, the midday sermon was currently underway so Skye and Cullen wandered round the town until they saw a flock of people leaving the Chantry. Skye and Cullen made their way over and told the Sister at the door that they were looking for Sister Mary.

"Sister Mary? Oh my, are you two looking to adopt?" The Sister gushed.

"Yes we are." Skye said quickly taking Cullen's hand before he could correct the Sister that they were just here to find Skye's daughter.

"Oh that's wonderful." The sister said placing her hands on her heart. "We have had an increase in orphaned children recently due to the war and other problems down south, but it warms my heart to see two people such as yourselves opening theirs hearts to one of our children. Come follow me, on a lovely day like this Sister Mary will be out in the gardens with the children. My name is Sister Emma by the way."

Sister Emma led them through the Chantry and out a door in the back into a lush garden filled with various flowers and plants. Sister Emma led them along a narrow path through the garden to a large expanse of grass where a bunch of around eight or nine children all of various ages were milling about enjoying the sun.

"Sister Mary! Could you come here for a moment?" Sister Emma called out and a woman who was presumably Sister Mary. She stood up from her seat on the edge of the grassy area to walk over to them.

"Hello, I'm Sister Mary. What can I do for you?" Before either Skye or Cullen could answer, Emma beat them to it.

"There here to adopt a child, isn't that wonderful?" Sister Emma said.

"Yes that is wonderful. Obviously there are a few questions and documents that you will need to answer and fill out, but first is their any particular gender or age that you were looking for. And I'm presuming that its just the one you want?" Sister Mary asked.

"We want a girl, three years old and yes just her, please." Skye said not even looking at either of the Sisters and instead looking over all the children she could see on the grass, which meant that she didn't see the quick look of panic that Emma and Mary exchanged which they immediately tried to hide but Cullen saw it, Lily was definitely here.

"Well that is a bit too specific I'm afraid. We don't currently have any children of that description here. But I could give you the location of some other orphanages in Orlais where you might have better luck."

"I know she's here." Skye said barging past the two Sisters and frantically looking around the garden.

"What do you think your doing?!" Sister Mary shouted rushing after Skye as fast as her old legs would carry her. "You can't just come in here and steal a child."

"Steal!" Skye said as she spun around to face the Sister. "You people stole her from me!" Skye continued looking around the garden with the older Sister chasing after her.

"We know she's here." Cullen said to Sister Emma who had both remained near the edge garden. "And since the Circle's have been disbanded and the Divine has supported the rebuilding of the College of Enchanters, you have no right to keep her here."

"I…we…ummm…I should get all the children inside." Sister Emma said quickly but she looked very unsure of herself as what Cullen had said made sense. But she had never been told of a new procedure for potential mage children and so was at a loss of what to do.

Suddenly Cullen heard a noise come from the bush beside him and he turned round to see a small girl, couldn't have been older than three or four, emerging from the bush. Her eyes were fixed on Skye. When she fully emerged from the bush, Cullen could see that she was the spitting image of Skye.

"Skye!" Cullen shouted, suddenly nervous. Skye looked over at him and noticed the little girl at his side. Skye immediately felt a pull to this child and knew in her heart that it was her child, her Lily. All other noises fell silent as Skye walked past the angry Sister, who was still shouting at her. The little girl took a few attentive steps towards Skye clutching a small toy nug. Skye stopped a few feet in front of the small girl and bent down on one knee.

"Hey there." Skye said, "What's your name?"

"Lily." The small girl whispered at the same time that Sister Mary said Margery, but all Skye could hear was the little girl.

"Lily." Skye couldn't understand how the girl new her name was Lily, especially when the Chantry Sisters had apparently been calling her something else. But hearing her say that her name was Lily caused tears of joy to roll down her cheeks and a massive smile to spread across her face. Lily reached up with her free hand to touch her own face, so like Skye's, before reaching her hand out and taking a few steps forward until she gently rested her small hand on Skye's cheek.

"Mummy." Lily said with far more certainty than a three-year-old should be able to muster. A fresh wave of happy tears burst from Skye's eyes as she reached her hand up to envelope Lily's smaller one on her cheek.

"Yes, I'm your mummy, my beautiful baby girl." Skye dropped Lily's hand to wrap her hands around her small body and hug her close. Lily dropped her little toy nug so she too could cling on to her mother. Skye pulled away slightly to look at her daughter, her hands repeatedly stroking Lily's hair and face as if to reassure herself that she was really there. Cullen didn't want to intrude on their intimate moment but just as he was about to step back Lily's face turned to him. Skye followed her gaze and smiled at Cullen. Lily turned back to her mother and whispered something in her ear that Cullen couldn't hear before she turned back to looking at Cullen.

"Yes." Skye said looking between Lily and Cullen. "That's your new daddy."

The chorus of ahhh's from the children that were gathered around to watch the heartwarming scene thankfully covered Cullen's rather audible gulp of fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Daddy…Dad…Father. For Cullen time seemed to cease moving at that moment as those words repeated on a loop continuously in Cullen's head. He was going to be a father? The word sounded foreign and alien to him, as if the title was meant for someone else and not him. However, that could have been the case if events had turned out differently, if William was still alive, or if Corypheus hadn't blown up the Chantry. But it was pointless thinking of those different realities, events happened as they did and this moment was really happening. Cullen stared down at the pair in front of him, Lily looked so much like Skye that she might as well have been her clone. Except her eyes, where Skye had bright blue eyes, ironically like a clear sky. Lily's eyes were a deep brown like a rich chocolate, rather like his own and assumedly William's. Cullen was unsure how he felt about that, would Lily grow up thinking she had his eyes? Who would Skye see when she looked into those eyes, him or William? Would Skye want Lily to know that her biological father was someone else and that she in fact had his eyes? Did he want Lily to know that? Did he want Lily to think that he was her father? All these questions buzzed around his head and he didn't know any of the answers. Cullen felt himself getting dizzy from all the questions and these were only just about her eyes, what about the rest of her? How many more questions would there be? Cullen thought as he breathing increased in slight panic.

Cullen could almost hear all his friends back at Skyhold laughing at him, Dorian and Varric especially.

"Oh Curly," Varric would say in exasperated voice. "You went to find the love of your life's fatherless baby, of course Skye would want you all to be a family."

"Come now Cullen," Dorian would say with his flamboyant tone. "Did you really not think about what would happen after you found the child. I thought you had more sense than that."

The laughter echoed in Cullen's head, taunting him. How could he have been so sort sighted? How could he have not thought about how finding Lily would change his and Skye's relationship forever? Skye had not mentioned anything about their future, what did she want? Well she had just called him Lily's daddy, so she wanted him to be a part of their family, or now was it his family? Skye had clearly assumed that they would become a family, but of course, why wouldn't she. Cullen had promised he would reunite them, he was always telling Skye how much he loved her and how they would be together for the rest of their lives. And of course he still wanted that but now it wasn't just Skye he would be spending the rest of his life with, it would be him, Skye and his…daughter?

"Cullen?" Skye asked him and Cullen was shaken from his internal panic. Cullen's eyes focused on Skye and he couldn't help but think that she had never looked more beautiful. She glowed with a happiness that had nothing to do with her mark, which is why she usually glowed. Her face was still wet with tears but you could not mistake the joy on her face, a joy that he didn't think he'd ever seen in her expression before. Skye had stood up and was holding Lily to her chest, who had made herself comfortable in her mother's arms resting her head on Skye's shoulder, a content smile on her face.

"Cullen, did you hear me?" Skye asked her gaze focusing on Cullen, who had been silent for a long time.

"I…I…" Cullen stuttered but was thankfully interrupted by Sister Mary.

"I'm sorry Serah, but Margery is not up for adoption. She has been placed in Chantry protection and must remain here."

"Protection?! Protection for what? Her own mother? Because I'm a mage." Skye said trying to keep her voice down for Lily's sake, who watched the exchange with interest almost as if she could understand exactly what was happening.

"Protection from her self." Sister Mary said, "As you just pointed out, you are a mage. You could have passed on your curse. She has to remain here under constant supervision so if she develops any magical abilities then we can…"

"Then what?" Skye asked. "The Circle of Magi is no more and the College of Enchanters is not under Chantry control. So what will you do? Hmmm?" Skye questioned, tightening her grip on Lily. She didn't know if it was her mothering instincts kicking in or if it was just because she hadn't killed anything in days and this Chantry sister was pissing her off but she would not hesitate to use magic if it meant she could leave with Lily.

The look on Sister Mary's face would have been comical if Skye hadn't been too angry and Cullen still slightly out of it, to take notice. Sister Mary remained frozen as she realized that Skye was right, times had changed and the Sisters were unsure how to change with them.

"I…" Sister Mary started but trailed off unsure what to say.

"Listen," Sky said in a calmer voice. "I just want my daughter back, we don't want to cause any trouble, so just let us leave and you can carry on with your lives."

"Well I suppose…" Sister Mary said in a quiet voice turning to Sister Emma who had just returned from taking the rest of the children back inside the Chantry. Sister Emma simply shrugged in response.

"Well you still need to fill out the proper paperwork." Sister Mary said her snooty voice returning now she was back in familiar territory. "Sister Emma, could you please go and get Marg-"

"Lily." Lily piped in and then turned to her mother smiling, who told her what a good girl she was.

"Very well, Lily's things and meet us in the office."

"Yes of course." Sister Emma said before running off. Meanwhile Skye, Cullen and Lily followed Sister Mary into a small office a sat down, Lily insisting on sitting on her mother's lap.

"You just need to answer some questions and sign a form to make everything official, or as official as this situation can be." She said muttering the last bit under her breath. "First, Fathers name?"

"Um…Rutherford. I mean Cullen. Well Rutherford is my name, my family name that is, but my name is Cullen. Cullen Rutherford." Cullen rambled slightly panicked from the fact that he was about to officially adopt Lily. In the eyes of the Maker and the Chantry he would be Lily's father, and that made him very nervous. Skye and Sister Mary gave him odd looks, oblivious to his inner turmoil, Lily just giggled slightly.

"Okay." Sister Mary drawled out before turning to Skye. "Mothers?"

"Skye Trevelyan." The Sister jotted their names down, clearly not recognizing their names.

"Occupation?" Sister Mary asked, turning to Cullen.

"Umm Commander of the Inquisition." The Sister gave him a stern look.

"If you are not going to take this seriously, I must insist that Lily remain here."

"But that really is my job, I'm in charge of the Inquisitions forces." Cullen assured. Sister looked between Cullen and Skye's completely serious faces and realization slowly dawned on her.

"Blessed Andraste! Then that would make you the Inquisitor." She said turning to Skye who simply nodded.

"I beg you pardon Your Worship, I did not realize." Sister Mary spluttered.

"That's okay, I've been getting that a lot lately. Apparently I'm not as recognizable as I thought I was." Skye laughed.

When Sister Mary eventually stopped apologizing they carried on filling out the necessarily forms, at some point Sister Emma returned with a bag pack of Lily's things which she handed to Cullen.

"Finally," Sister Mary said, "The name and address of your guarantor. This is someone we'd usually contact before the official adoption, but this is a unique circumstance, who can attest to both of your characters so we know you'd make suitable parents."

"Who should we put?" Skye asked Cullen.

"Umm…Leliana I guess; she knows us both pretty well."

"Okay." Skye turned back to Sister Mary. "Divine Victoria and I assume her address would be Grand Cathedral, Val Royeaux. Or Skyhold, either one will do." The quill fell out of Sister Mary's hand as she stared in shock at the couple sat opposite her. Skye noticed that the Sister had ceased writing and was simply staring at them.

"Well if that's everything, I think we will be off." Skye said standing up and holding Lily on her hip. The two Sisters made no objections so Skye just left, Cullen trailing after her.

The three of them left the Chantry and made their way back into the center of town. Cullen's head was still spinning and as a result he could barely make a coherent thought. He needed to get his act together soon or Skye would realize something was up with him. But then he thought, maybe it would be better to confess his confusion and fears to Skye. He didn't know how to be a father? He was a recovering drug addict for Andraste's sake, surely there is some rule about that. But he knew that telling Skye would upset her, she looked so happy and he couldn't bare to take that away from her. This was all his fault to begin with. When Skye had first asked him to help her find Lily he should have realized what she was really asking. This wasn't just some fetch quest she asked him to go on with her. She had asked him to be a father to her child. And he, being a complete moron, had completely missed it. Looking back with hindsight he wanted to slap himself repeatedly. If he had just thought for one moment about after they found Lily, he could have had nearly two weeks to get used to the idea of being a father. But even if he had done that, would he have been ready? How do you even prepare yourself to step into the role of a father? He desperately didn't want to disappoint Skye and the thought of losing her caused his heart to physically ache, but what if he did something wrong? What if something happened to Lily and it was his fault? Skye would hate him forever and the knew he wouldn't be able to live with that.

Suddenly a small giggle drew Cullen out of his panicked musings. He turned to his side to see Skye and Lily looking at him. They had clearly been waiting for him to notice their stares for a while, something that Lily found thoroughly amusing. Cullen was about to apologise for ignoring them when Lily laughed again and then unwrapped her arms from around Skye's neck and stretched them out towards him.

"Daddy." She called out and Cullen tried his hardest not to let the absolute terror that he was feeling show on his face. He had never held a baby before, well really she was a toddler or maybe an infant, Cullen wasn't sure but he had never held any of them in his life. A quick glance at Skye saw her looking at him with such a loving and happy expression, that he couldn't bare to disappoint her. Slowly he reached to slip the bag pack off his shoulder so it wouldn't be in the way, when he realized it wasn't there, he had left it the Chantry.

"I left Lily's things in the Chantry." Cullen said quickly taking a set back and immediately turning around to head back to towards the Chantry. He moved so fast that he didn't see the look of concern on Skye's face as she saw the smile drop from Lily's face as she gazed after Cullen.

Cullen was in a turmoil, whilst forgetting the bag was a complete accident, the way he jumped at the opportunity to avoid contact with Lily was shameful. But he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved as well, hence the turmoil. However, he couldn't do that forever, sooner or later he was going to have to step up and learn how to be a father. That would involve talking to her, holding her, educating her and probably a whole host of other things that he couldn't even think of. Walking back into the Chantry he couldn't see any Sisters around and so made his way to the office where he had left the bag. Knocking as he entered the office, he found it empty and so quickly grabbed the bag. But as he turned to leave he glanced out the windows and noticed the small toy nug that Lily had been holding was still outside on the grass. Cullen, without much conscious thought made his way outside to pick it up and put it in the bag. Cullen then headed back into town. He found Skye and Lily not far from where he'd left them sat on a bench in the town square. The sight of the two of them made Cullen halt in his path. Lily was sat crossed leg on the middle of the bench facing her mum and Skye has sat with on leg crossed over the other, angled towards Lily with an enraptured look on her face as Lily spoke to her. Skye had stepped into the role of a mother seamlessly and Cullen wished he could do the same. As he made his way towards them Lily looked forward when she heard his approach and a smile spread across her face. Cullen felt a small…something in the pit of his stomach when he looked at her smile, was that a father feeling? Or a nervous feeling? Or just something else entirely? Either way Cullen needed to show Skye that he could do this, he could be a father. An idea came to him and just as he reached the bench they were sitting on he reached into the bag pack and bent down in front of Lily.

"Hey, I picked this up for you." Cullen said handing her the nug. "I thought you might want it back."

"Doug!" Lily shouted grabbing the toy from Cullen's hands and holding it to her chest. "Thank you so much, daddy." Lily said holding the toy up to Skye so she could see it. "Look mummy, daddy brought Doug the nug back."

"Yes he has." Skye said looking at Cullen and smiling brightly at him, her fears from moments ago dissipated for the moment. Cullen felt that feeling again in his stomach, he decided that it was a happy feeling.

Just then Lily turned back to face him and gasped loudly and pointed her finger straight at Cullen's face. "My eyes." She said. "Daddy's got my eyes."

'Blessed Andraste, she can read minds!' Cullen thought and that happy feeling immediately turned to dread as he quickly stood up and looked at anything else except Lily and Skye.

"Yes Lily, you both have the same coloured eyes, and what colour is that?" Skye asked.

"Chocolate brown!" Lily squealed.

"Yes Lily, well done. You are such a clever girl." Skye said as she pulled Lily close and kissed her forehead repeatedly. Cullen wasn't sure if he was relieved or upset that Skye didn't have a bigger reaction to what Lily had said. What did he want Skye's reaction to be? He still didn't know.

"As a reward, I'm going to go buy you some chocolate." Skye said kissing Lily again before standing up and telling Cullen that she would be right back and giving him a quick kiss. It took a few seconds for Cullen to fully register what had just happened. When he did he looked down at Lily who was just staring up at him and then spun round trying to locate Skye but she was lost in the crowd. Cullen turned back to the bench and decided to sit down. Lily immediately turned to face him and just looked at him. Cullen frantically searched his scrambled brain for something to say.

"So um are you going to miss living at the Chantry?" Cullen asked.

"No." Lily shook her head from side to side to emphasize her point. "Mummy told me that you live in a giant castle! I can't wait, will it make me a princess?"

"Ummm…No I'm afraid not, its not that type of castle." Lily's face immediately fell and Cullen felt himself begin panic, he couldn't do this. "But…But Skye, your mother, she's a noble. She's a lady, that automatically makes you a lady as well. Lady Lily."

"Lady Lily." She said trying it out. "That sounds funny." She said as she burst out laughing. Cullen gave a sigh of relief but all soon Lily's laughs subsided and she just looked at him again.

"What about the people? Will you miss any of the other children?" Cullen asked. Lily turned away from him and looked down at the floor, Cullen didn't understand what he had done to upset her. Why was this so hard?

"I wasn't allowed to play with the other children because I might be different." Lily eventually said, keeping her eyes down cast.

"Different?" Cullen questioned.

"Different like how mummy is." Had Skye told her she was a mage? How did Lily even know what a mage was? Cullen suddenly had a flashback to her birth record, extreme intelligence it had said. Cullen suddenly feared that if Lily could understand about mages, did she know about Templars. Would she hate him for having been one? Could she even somehow figure out that Cullen wasn't her father and resent him for trying to be? More and more questions poured into Cullen's head. When a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Are you? Are you different like how Skye is?" Cullen asked, dreading every answer she could give.

"I don't know." Lily said, finally returning her eyes to Cullen. "Is that bad?" Lily looked at him with sad eyes, Cullen would almost say she looked ashamed. He wasn't sure if it was shame that she didn't know or shame that she might be or even shame that she wasn't a mage. Cullen felt another feeling in his stomach, completely different to the one he had before. This one was much more painful. The pain was increasing and Cullen didn't know how to stop it. All he knew was that when he looked at Lily sad face he felt, like he was being ripped apart.

"No of course it isn't bad. One day soon or maybe later you will know and because of the amazing person your mother is, you and all other children won't be treated any different because of it." Cullen said.

"Really?" Lily said and Cullen nodded, but he was taken be surprise when Lily scooted closer to him and hugged his side. Cullen immediately tensed and he felt incredibly awkward but at least the pain in his stomach had stopped. He looked down at her carefully patted her back with his free hand.

When Cullen looked up again Skye was stood in front of them beaming at him. She couldn't describe what she felt when she looked at her daughter and the love of her life embracing. She wanted to stay in this moment forever but soon Lily released Cullen and saw her mother standing there.

"Lady mummy." Lily squealed, jumping off the bench and running the sort distance to Skye, who bent down to scoop her in her arms.

"Lady mummy?" Skye asked looking over at Cullen who was rubbing the back of his head looking at the floor.

"Yeah, daddy said you were a Lady, so Lady mummy." Lily said with logic that only made sense to a three-year-old. "And I'm Lady Lily and daddy is…" Lily trailed off. "Daddy, what are you? Are you a Lord?"

"No, I'm not a Lord. I used to be a Ser but not anymore. I guess I'm just Commander."

"Co-mman-der." Lily said, sounding it out. "Commander daddy." She said laughing.

"Oh aren't you precious." Skye said covering her face in kisses. "And as promised, I've got you some chocolate." She placed Lily back down in the middle of the bench and sat down on her other side. She then pulled a bar of chocolate out her pocket, unwrapped it and broke a piece off before holding it up to Lily's eye level and then holding it up to Cullen's.

"Perfect match." She exclaimed before handing the piece to Lily who didn't hesitate to eat it. The three of them polished off the chocolate quickly.

"We'd better get moving if we want to make a good distance my nightfall." Cullen said standing up.

"You want to leave right now?" Skye asked.

"Well I assumed you would want to."

"Well I just thought that since we've spent so much of the last two weeks traveling that we could spend at least a day or two here to properly rest up before we start traveling again." Skye said pleadingly.

"Well I guess that's a good idea."

"Good because I already got us a room at the tavern." Skye smiled cheekily, before standing up and reaching her hand out for Lily to grab. The three of them spent the rest of the day looking around the town. At one point Skye ran off towards the blacksmiths for a moment but quickly came back and bent down to hand Lily something.

"Here Lily, daddy and I got you a present."

"Yay a present!" Lily said literally jumping up and down for joy. "What is it?"

"It's a bracelet." Skye said showing Lily the simple silver band. "On the inside is the day you were born as well as todays date, the day we found each other." Lily's eyes widened as she stroked the carvings on the inside of the bracelet. "And on the other side is your name, Lily Trevelyan Rutherford."

Cullen suddenly really needed to sit down.


	6. Chapter 6

Cullen, Skye and Lily spent the rest of the afternoon wondering around Ghislain. Even though Lily had lived practically all her life here, she hadn't been allowed to leave the Chantry and as a result she wanted to see everything. They visited every shop, looked at every statue and went on a walk around the outskirts of the town. When the sun started to set even Cullen could see that Lily was fighting to stay awake, having long ago given up on walking and insisted on Skye carrying her.

"Maybe we should head back to the tavern now, its getting late." Cullen said.

"I think your right Cullen, this little one is already dozing away." Skye laughed looking down at Lily who was resting her head on Skye's shoulder.

"No…I'm…awake." Lily said slowly, which was followed by a yawn.

"I think we've done enough exploration for today. Let's head back to the tavern, get a bite to eat and then turn in for the night." Skye said as they started making their way towards the tavern.

"But I'm not tired." Lily insisted, with barely enough strength to hold her head up straight.

"Well Cullen and I are and we're not going to let you wonder around town on your own, so you're going to have to go to bed as well." Skye said.

"Fine." Lily drawled out, as if it was a massive inconvenience to her. Cullen couldn't help but chuckle as Lily soon dozed off again in her mother's embrace. Throughout the day Cullen had tried to interact with Lily as much as he could, he explained anything she asked him to, answered all her questions, brought her a drink when she complained of being thirsty and had even held her hand to stop her running off, which she had a tendency to try and do. But after all that he still felt at a loss. He was continually turning to Skye for her approval on everything he did, whenever Lily directed something to him, he had a moment of panic before he realized that she had simply asked why a random question or to explain what someone was doing. Cullen was worried that Lily would soon figure out that he acted strangely around her and she would begin to question why. Whenever he caught her gazing at him, he could feel himself begin to sweat. Thankfully Lily had yet to say anything, but Cullen knew that unless he figured something out, that it would only be a matter of time.

When they arrived at the tavern, Skye and Lily sat down at a table while Cullen went and ordered them some food. When it arrived Skye instinctively took Lily's and cut up the chunks of meat and veg in her stew to even smaller pieces and blew on it until it was a more manageable temperature before giving the spoon to Lily. Cullen watched the exchange with a mixture awe, dread and a little bit of envy. The thought that the stew might be too big or too hot for Lily never even crossed his mind and he thought it was amazing that Skye just knew these things instinctively and he envied that, he really wanted to feel like he was Lily's father and he wanted to get these fatherly instincts. But every time he watched Skye do something for Lily's benefit, he couldn't help but get angry at himself for not knowing that he was supposed to do that. What was going to happen if he was left alone with Lily and something happened to her because he didn't instinctively know how to take care of her. Cullen realized that he was going to have to talk to Skye soon, he couldn't go on like this. He needed to tell Skye his doubts and worries, he couldn't risk being responsible if something happened to Lily.

When they'd finished eating Skye grabbed Lily who had fallen asleep against her side and started making her way towards the stairs at the back of the tavern. It was only as Cullen stood up to follow her that he realized something.

"Skye, did you only book one room?"

"Yes of course, why would we need anymore?" Skye asked turning her head slightly to give Cullen a bemused look.

"Well I just thought since there's three of us, you and Lily would need your own room."

"Why would we need our own room?"

"Well, will we have enough room? Won't she need a bed?"

"Cullen, she's only three! She doesn't take up much room, she can just sleep in the bed with us."

Cullen immediately tripped over the step in front of him and if he hadn't grabbed the bannister he would have fell face first. Cullen quickly recovered and carried on following Skye up the stairs and into their room. Cullen thought back to when he himself was young and had snuck into his parents bed whenever he was scared or had a nightmare. He thought it might not be that unusual for a child to sleep in their parents bed but he couldn't help but feel that it was a bit inappropriate for Lily to sleep in the same bed as him.

Skye set Lily down on the bed, propped her staff against the wall and took the bag of Lily's belonging from Cullen and started rummaging through it on the table, looking for something Lily could sleep in. Lily meanwhile had gained a bit of energy from her brief naps and jumped off the bed and started reaching for Skye's staff. Cullen quickly lunged forward to pull her back, knowing how dangerous a mage's staff could be in untrained hands. He grabbed the back of her dress and yanked her backwards causing her fall over.

There was a moment of stunned silence as Skye looked over to see what had happened and Lily turned to face Cullen, her eyes filling with tears.

"Why?" Lily whispered as she tried to wipe away her tears. Cullen looked down at Lily a sudden feeling of shame taking over him and turned to Skye who just looked confused.

"I didn't…I…She tried…I was…" Cullen stumbled over his words, trying to explain what had just happened and pointed to Skye's staff that remained innocently against the wall. Realisation dawned on Skye's face and she walked over to scoop Lily up in her arms and sat her down back on the bed and bending down to be eye level with her.

"Lily did you try and take mummy's staff?" Skye asked calmly. Lily cast he gaze downwards, avoiding her mother's eyes.

"Lily." Skye said again.

"I just wanted to touch it, honestly." Lily said earnestly.

"Lily my staff is dangerous. You must never attempt to touch it or use it with mine or Cullen's knowledge and consent. We don't want you to get hurt. Do you understand?" Skye asked.

"Yes I understand. I'm sorry." Lily said hanging her head in shame.

"It's ok Lily, everyone makes mistakes." Skye said leaning forward and planting a kiss on her forehead before standing up and grabbing her staff and moving it to the other side of the room.

"Besides," Skye whispered, more to herself than for Lily or Cullen. "You might have your own one day." Before grabbing the night dress she had found and getting Lily ready for bed.

Cullen had not moved or spoken throughout the whole exchange. The shame he felt at hurting Lily, even though it could have been that much, still plagued him.

"Cullen?" Skye asked, noticing that Cullen hadn't moved in some time.

"Huh?" Cullen said turning to Skye who had already gotten out of her battlemage armor and was dressed in one of his undershirts for bed. Lily was already sitting up in bed staring at him.

"Are you coming to bed?" Skye asked, laughing slightly at his adorable look of confusion.

"Actually, I'm not feeling well. I'm just going to get some air. Bad stew I think." Cullen rushed, rubbing his stomach vaguely. "You two go to sleep, I'll be back in a bit." He was already out the door before Skye or Lily could say anything.

Skye and Lily both looked at the closed door in confusion before Lily turned to her mother.

"Is daddy alright?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Skye answered honestly as she climbed into bed beside Lily, who quickly snuggled into her side. "Go to sleep Lily. Sweet dreams." Skye said kissing the top of Lily's head, who fell asleep moments later. Skye wanted to wait up for Cullen's return but as time passed she drifted off to sleep.

-X-

Skye jerked awake and frantically looked around the room trying to identify what had woken her. After not registering any dangers in the immediate vicinity she allowed her self to relax. She looked down and saw Lily still fast asleep beside her but the other half of the bed was empty, the sheets still fresh and cold. Skye turned to look out the rooms only window and saw the sky was now completely black. Skye had waited nearly an hour for Cullen to return and she couldn't have been asleep for more than another hour or two and yet, Cullen had still not return. Skye began to grow worried and silently climbed out of bed and grabbed her under armor trousers and shimmied into them. She then quickly cast a glyph of repulsion around the bed and a glyph of stasis in front of the door, just incase some tried to get in, before leaving the room to search for Cullen.

She found him almost immediately, slumped over a table in the taverns main room, fast asleep and an empty tankard next to him.

"Cullen." Skye said, sitting down opposite him and shaking his shoulder gently.

"Eugh." He said turning his head away from her.

"Cullen wake up." Skye said a bit more forcefully and continued to shake his arm.

Cullen's head suddenly shot up and he quickly scanned the room looking for enemies as he stood up and started pulling his sword out of it holster.

"Cullen, calm down its just me." Skye said reaching forward to grab his hand and guiding the sword back into its holster.

"Skye?" Cullen asked confused. "What's going on?"

"You tell me." Skye asked suddenly angry. "You make up some excuse about getting some air and then never come back. And now I find you asleep slummed over a table. So you tell me what's going on?" Skye whispered loudly, conscious of the people sleeping above them.

Cullen continued to look confused before the events of the previous day caught up with him. He promptly fell back down into his seat and hid his face in his hands. "Oh Maker." He groaned.

Skye sat back down across from him and grabbed his wrists to pull his hands away from his face. "Cullen talk to me! What's wrong?" Skye asked softly.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Cullen eventually whispered, his gaze cast downwards in shame.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked confused.

"I don't know how to be a father!" Cullen said, quickly casting his gaze upwards to the guests sleeping. Fearful of waking them Cullen made his way outside, Skye following closely behind.

"Cullen, talk to me. I don't understand what you mean." Skye asked once they were a safe distance from the tavern. Cullen quick spun around to face Skye.

"I'd long ago given up hope of being a father and suddenly three weeks ago you drop this bomb on me and now suddenly, with no warning, I'm a father to another mans child!"

"That's what's bothering you? That I've been with another man." Skye asked.

"No of course not."

"Well that's what it sounds like."

Cullen shook his head and turning away slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is not coming out like I want it too."

"Cullen, just talk to me. There has never been a problem that we couldn't over come together." Skye said reaching forward and spinning Cullen back towards her.

"I not qualified for this." Cullen said.

"What do you mean?"

"You saw what I did earlier, I hurt her!"

"No you protected her. You know as well as I how she could have hurt herself. Believe me I would rather her have a sore bottom then accidently set herself on fire. If anything its my fault, I left my staff within her reach." Both fell silent for a moment.

"It's all my fault." Cullen eventually said. Skye remained silent, waiting for him to explain. "When you first told me about Lily, all I wanted to do was help you." Cullen took a steadying breath before continuing.

"I was so stupid. I was so focused on finding her that I never thought about how she would effect us once we did. I never for one second thought that you would want me to be Lily's father. I…I don't know how to be a father. I don't know what I'm doing."

"And you think I know how to be a mother?!" Skye asked, turning away from Cullen.

"Well…I assumed…" Cullen stammered, not anticipating where the conversation was suddenly heading.

"I was taken to the circle when I was five years old, where I was only allowed to see my mother once every few months. I was raised by a hundred different men and women, half of whom would have killed me with out a second thought." Skye turned back to face Cullen, anger in her eyes, but not directed at him, anger at her own memories.

"And for nine months, as I carried my own child, I was constantly reminded that I would never be a mother to my child. That she would be taken from me and I would never see her again. So don't talk to me of not knowing what you're doing." There was silence between them for a moment before Cullen stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Skye, that was stupid and insensitive of me."

"Do you want to be with me?" Skye asked, pulling out of Cullen's embrace.

'Of cour-"

"Before you answer, I want you to really think about it. I have a daughter now, we are a package deal. I won't ever lose her again and if that means I have…I have to give up you, then I…"

"Sssshhhh." Cullen whispered, cradling her face. "I would never ask that of you. I care for Lily too. I just don't want to let you or her down. I feel like you both expect so much from me and I'm not sure I can deliver. I don't want to let either of you down." Cullen said resting his forehead against hers.

"Cullen, we're both making this up as we go along. So let's promise that from now on if we're unsure of anything to just tell each other, yeah?" Skye asked.

"Yes." Cullen whispered, capturing Skye's lips and kissing her deeply.

"In the spirit of our new found promise of honesty, can I ask you something?" Cullen asked.

"Anything."

"If your out here with me, who's watching Lily?"

"It's ok, she was fast asleep when I left and I laid some glyphs around the bed and in front of the door, if anyone tries to get to her I'll know." Skye said proudly.

"What if she tries to leave the room?" Cullen asked. The smile slowly dropped off Skye's face.

"Oh shit!" Skye shouted, turning around and running back to the inn.

"Wow you really meant it when you said you didn't know what you were doing either." Cullen laughed running with Skye back to tavern.

"Shut it you." Skye said shoving him as she ran.

Both of them rushed up the stairs and burst through the door only to find Lily still fast asleep on the bed, taking advantage of its emptiness and spreading her little arms and legs out wide.

"Oh thank the Maker." Skye signed, quickly disabling the glyphs and making her way into the room and checking that Lily was ok. Happy that she hadn't accidently trapped her own child in a glyph, Skye quickly got back into bed.

Cullen meanwhile quickly stripped down to his under armor and also got into bed, trying not to knock the sprawled out infant. However, the slight movement of the bed woke her slightly.

"Dad, is that you?" She asked her eyes still closed.

"Yes, its me. Go back to sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, of course. I promise." Cullen whisper, kissing the top of her head and quickly falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Cullen awoke feeling surprisingly well rested despite the cold, hard ground he was lying on inside the claustrophobic tent. Cullen, Skye and Lily had left for Skyhold three weeks ago and were still days away from Skyhold. They we're traveling at a much slower pace than they had been previously and as a result had only just passed through Halamshiral two days ago. Lily had loved travelling at first and insisted on stopping at every settlement they passed through. She had loved Val Royeaux the most, the ridiculous grandeur of the city had left Lily speechless, until she saw all the trinkets and pretty things they were selling at the market, then the squealing started. Cullen had to practically prise her off the city gates when it was time to leave. Eventually Lily got bored of the hours of horse back riding and once Skye told her that there were no more major settlements between them and Skyhold, Lily was eager to get there and see her new home.

Cullen stretched out as much as the medium sized tent would allow and sat up slightly, casting his gaze down to Skye's still sleeping form. Smiling slightly, he gently swept a strand of hair off her face tucking it behind her ear before casting his gaze to her other side where Lily was sleeping. Or where Lily should have been sleeping. Fear suddenly gripped Cullen's heart as he frantically started patting the bundle of sheets she should have been sleeping in, she definitely wasn't amongst them. However, his searching had disturbed Skye who was doing her usual best to stay asleep as she grumbled, trying to find a more comfortable position. Cullen was desperately trying to unbutton the tents entrance with shaking hands, the only thing stopping Cullen from going full on hysterical was the belief that no one could have made it past all the wards that Skye had laid around their small campsite and taken Lily from their tent without himself or Skye noticing. Finally, Cullen managed to undo the last button and fling himself out the tent and almost immediately nearly tripped over Lily who was sat just outside. Cullen managed to avoid crushing her as he fell and unfortunately fell face first on the ground beside her. Groaning he pushed himself over until he was lying on his back, gazing up at the sun streaming though the gaps of the leaves above him. Lily watched the whole scene with a mixture of confusion and amusement. She shuffled over to Cullen's side and peered down at his face.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Scaring five years off my life for nothing apparently." Cullen chuckled softly before looking at Lily's confused face. Lily didn't understand what he meant but smiled anyway.

"Lily," Cullen said, suddenly serious and sitting up. "You can't leave the tent without me or your mother with you, especially if we are asleep. What if you'd been carried off by a bear or a wolf or a…a…big bird?" Lily looked a back at him doubtful.

"A big bird?" She asked sarcastically, despite probably not knowing what that meant.

"Yes a big bird. You can get big birds, the size of dogs." Cullen exclaimed, completely making it up as he went.

"Well I've never seen one." Lily said with the air of an infant that thought they had seen everything.

"Just because you've never seen one doesn't mean they don't exist; you've never seen a dragon but you know they exist." Lily looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I still don't think big birds exist." She eventually replied. Cullen just signed and shook his head and conceded the pointless argument.

"But Lily, it is still dangerous for you to be out here alone. Please promise that you won't leave the tent unless your mother or I are with you. Promise?" Lily looked like she wanted to argue but eventually just nodded her head.

"Thank you." Cullen said hugging her to his side and kissing the top of her head. All was quiet for a moment until Lily jumped up.

"Look daddy, look what I made for you!" Lily exclaimed as she ran back to the patch of grass and wildflowers she had been sitting in before Cullen had woken up. She reached into the grass and gently pulled something up before carrying it over to Cullen. He looked down into her hands and saw a ridiculously long daisy chain. Cullen simply stared at it.

"Its…beautiful." He eventually said for lack of anything better to say.

"Look you can wear it." Lily said and she reached it over his head and let it drop on his shoulders. Even sat down he could tell that it would probably reach down to his knees.

"Grrrrrreat." Cullen said looking down at the ring of small flowers drapped over him.

"And I made one for mummy too, but hers is a tiara." Lily said as she held out another much smaller ring of daises.

"What's all this racket out here? Some people are trying to sleep." Skye said groggily, sticking her head out the tent and yawning.

"Everything's fine Skye, but you should get up if you want the present Lily made for you." Cullen said.

"You made me a present?" Skye asked, a bright smile lighting up her face and all traces of tiredness disappearing as she scrambled to get out the tent and join Lily and Cullen.

"Here you go mummy, I made you a tiara. Now bow your head so I can crown you." Lily said in a completely serious voice.

"Of course." Skye tired to reply in an equally serious voice but failing as she kept laughing, as she bowed her head.

"I now crown you Princess Mummy, the bestest princess in all the land!" Lily laughed gently placing the flowers on Skye's head.

"Thank you so much, this is such an honor." Skye gushed dramatically. The three of them laughed until they were out of breath. Cullen looked back up at the sun through the trees and realized that the sun was gaining height in the sky.

"We should get going now if we want to make some good progress to Skyhold." At the mention of Skyhold Lily's eyes lit up, she could not wait to see it and had spent the last few nights getting Cullen and Skye to describe it to her as well getting them to draw pictures of it, although Cullen pictures left a lot to be desired.

"Come on mum, hurry up! Lets go! Lets go!" Lily squealed, rushing forward from Cullen's embrace to grasp Skye's arm as hard as she could, in an effort to get her mother to move faster. Skye just chuckled at her attempt and got up.

"Cullen, can you fold up the tent while I prepare us some breakfast."

"But mum that will take too long." Lily whined. "Can't we just go?"

"Ahhh Lily I know you want to see Skyhold but if we don't eat now then in an hour all I'll hear is mummy I'm hungry! Mum when can we eat?" Skye laughed jokingly poking Lily in the belly, who laughed as she tried to avoid her mother pokes.

"Come on," Skye continued, walking over to their food provisions. The faster we eat the faster we can get moving."

Less than half an hour later they were back on the road heading towards the Frostback mountains they could see in the distance.

-x-

After two more days of traveling they were less than day away from Skyhold and Lily was still excited beyond belief. She was practically bouncing in her mother's saddle, even the drop in temperature did little to dampen her spirits as they began to ascend the path up the mountain. Skye had wrapped her up in a blanket to keep her warm but that still didn't keep her still. Lily was chatting excitedly about what she thought living in Skyhold would be like and kept joking with Cullen that she would make friends with the big birds so that they wouldn't ever want to carry her away and eat her.

Cullen was half listening to Lily and Skye's conversation whilst also keeping an eye on the road ahead on them. When suddenly he noticed a couple of birds take flight from a tree not to far away from the road they were traveling along. The tall trees were thick with leaves making it impossible to see if anything was hiding among the branches. Cullen slowed his horse to a stop and Skye's followed suit, the two horse's sensing something was wrong.

"Cullen?" Skye asked as she shushed Lily, pulling her as close as possible. Cullen didn't reply but continued to look into the tops on the trees bordering the road. They remained frozen in silence for a few moments both of them trying to catch a glimpse of anything around them. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Cullen was about to urge his horse to carry on when he heard a small sound to his right and a twig fell softly to the ground. Cullen barely had time to draw his sword when suddenly half a dozen men jumped down from the trees and surrounded them, there weapons drawn.

"Well look what we got here, a little family of pilgrims off to Skyhold." The bandit that looked to be the leader spoke. Cullen and Skye quickly looked at each other and silently agreed to not correct him.

"Pretty well armed for pilgrims, Jorder." Another bandit said, nodding his head at Cullen's sword.

"You'd be a fool not to arm yourself whilst traveling these days, I hear travelers are getting mugged all the time." The leader, Jorder, said sarcastically. He cast another glance over Cullen and Skye. "Although that is some mighty fine armor you and your missus is wearing." The leader mused.

"Come on Jorder, let's get this over with. The Inquisition's patrol will be here soon." Another bandit said.

"Shut it Kai! But my colleague does have a point, we are on a bit of a schedule so if you could just hand over any valuables and your money, we'd be much obliged."

Skye could see that Cullen was absolutely seething with anger, that these bandits would dare try and rob people on Inquisition territory was probably making his blood boil.

"Cullen." Skye whispered to get his attention. She silently pleaded with him to do as they said. While she didn't relish the idea on being mugged just outside her own castle. She did not want to risk getting into a fight with Lily with them. Make no mistake, these bandits would be hunted and found the moment she got back to Skyhold, but for now she would let them have their spoils.

"Here." Cullen grumbled and untied his coin purse from his belt and flung it at the leader, who unfortunately caught it with ease and chuckled at Cullen obvious discomfort. There was a little under four sovereigns in the purse, pocket money compared to the hundred they had left with and the thousands that the vault at Skyhold held but it was money that the Inquisition had earned and it angered Cullen greatly that some bandit would probably waste it on drink and company.

"What about you love? Any trinkets? Jewelry?" The bandit leader said looking her over. Skye held the blanket securely around Lily, trying to cover her as much as she could of her in hopes of avoiding the bandit's attention.

"I'm afraid not, all we have are some merger food provisions and camping equipment. Sorry to disappoint you." Skye said, unable to help the sarcasm in her voice.

The bandit glared at her in return and turned back to Cullen. "I'd keep better control of your wife if I were you Messere, that mouth of hers might get her into trouble." He turned away from Cullen and he nodded to one of the other bandits. "Search their bags." The bandit did as he was told and proceeded to empty in the contents of their bags onto the floor.

"Well that is disappointing." The leader said staring down at the pile of food and camping equipment. "Hmmm what to do?" He mused to himself. All was silent as the leader continued to stroke his chin in thought.

"Jorder!" The other bandit hissed. "The patrol." That seemed to shake the leader out his thought.

"Alright, alright. I guess we'll have to take the horses since you've got nothing else."

"What?!" Cullen shouted. "What do you need our horses for?"

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, my good nature will only stretch so far. Now get off your damn horse." Cullen looked like he was about to argue but caught Skye's eyes again and just huffed before dismounting.

"I reckon if we sell them, we'll get a couple sovereigns for em both." The leader said to one of his band. That just only angered Cullen more, the fool clearly had no idea what the horses were worth and he hated to think they'd end up as some idiot's farm horses. Patting the side of Milo's neck, he walked over to Skye's horse Abby to help Skye and Lily dismount. Lily raised her arms and reached them around Cullen neck as he lifted her off the horse and held her close, tears silently falling down her face. She was scared but was trying her best not to show it, Cullen simply held her tighter. However as Lily had unwrapped herself from the blanket that was covering her, the sun shone brightly and reflected off the bracelet on Lily's wrist, unfortunately attracting the attention of the bandit leader.

"Don't you know it's a sin to lie." Jorder said walking towards the three of them. Skye looked confused for a moment before she realized what he was talking about. Skye quickly jumped off the horse and intercepted the leader before he got close to Cullen and Lily.

"It has little monetary value. Please. It's only value is sentimental." Skye pleaded.

"Don't matter to me sweet heart, it's worth something and that's good enough for me." He said and he tried to walk around Skye to get to Lily. Suddenly Lily could no longer keep her tears silent and her cries filled the air. That was the last straw for Skye. As the leader tried to walk past her she grabbed his arm.

"Touch my daughter, "she whispered, "and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"I said your mouth would get you into trouble." The bandit leader said as he began reaching for his sword. But before he could lay a hand on it, Skye sent him flying backwards with a spell of repulsion and then un strapped her staff from the side of her horse.

"Don't just stand their men, kill her." The second bandit shouted as he went to help his leader. The four other bandits started to converge on Skye but she blocked their advance with a wall of fire, scaring off the horses. Cullen however spotted movement just beyond the trees and saw that there were at least three archers taking aim at them. Cullen quickly bent down and grabbed his shield from his back and used it shield Lily and as much of himself as he could.

"Archers!" He shouted and Skye threw up an arcane shield just in time to deflect the arrows. Cullen heard the bounce of the metal arrows against his shield.

"Cullen." Skye shouted as she walked backwards towards them whilst trying to maintain her wall of fire. "Can you take out the bandits, while I concentrate on the archers." Cullen could see that maintaining her shield and wall of fire was quickly draining her.

Cullen nodded to Skye and turned to Lily, pushing her behind Skye's legs so that her arcane shield would protect them both. "Stay here." He said quickly kissing the top of her head.

Turning to the men just beyond the wall of fire. "When I say, dissipate the wall of fire." Cullen said. "Now!" He shouted as he ran at the fire, which dissipated just as he was about to run in to it. Using his shield, he bashed into the unsuspecting bandit beyond it and quickly swung his sword at another. These bandits were poorly trained and their equipment was of very poor quality. Cullen easily dispatched the four of them and looked over to see the archers were either dead or had run off.

"Cullen!" Skye shouted. Cullen turned back to Skye and watched in horror as the bandit leader and another bandit advance on Skye, using his shield to deflect her attacks. Any spells that Skye would have used in any other situation would have either been a risk to Lily or left her vulnerable. Cullen knew he wouldn't be able to reach them in time but he rushed towards them anyway. The bandit leader raised his sword above his head to swing down on Skye.

"NO!" Cullen shouted, when suddenly an arrow flew straight past his face and pierced the back of the bandit leaders armor. Time seemed to stop as the bandit leader looked down to see the tip of an arrow protruding from his chest. He then slumped to the floor dead. Everyone turned to see who had shot the arrow and saw Varric and a group of Inquisition soldiers running towards them.

"Commander! Captain Turner Ser. Are you alright Ser?" Captain Turner said rushing to his Commanders side.

"Yes thank you Captain. Your timing is greatly appreciated." Cullen said clapping the captain's shoulders before rushing over to Skye, who was cradling Lily as she softly cried. Cullen embraced them both.

"Shush, it's okay. You're safe." He whispered to her.

"Your worship." The captain bowed to Skye. "What would you have us do with this one?" He asked indicating to the one remaining bandit.

"I beg you Your Worship, we didn't know who you were. Honest!" The bandit begged.

"Take him away." Skye said. "I will decide what to do with him once we reach Skyhold."

"Yes Your Worship." The captain said.

"You alright Skye?" Varric asked. "Don't think I've ever seen you look so scared."

"Yes thank you Varric. What are you doing out here anyway?" Passing Lily to Cullen and turning to Varric

"Well…" Varric said looking sad. "I was actually heading back to Kirkwall."

"Oh Varric, I'm sorry for nearly missing your goodbye." Skye said.

"It's okay, I knew you were busy. How was you mission by the way? Success?"

"Yes very successful. Varric, I'd like you to be the first meet Lily." Skye indicated to Cullen who Varric only just noticed was holding a small girl in his arms, a girl that smiled and waved shyly before trying to hide her in face in the fur of Cullen's armor. Varric just looked confused.

"Lily, this is Varric, a very good friend of mine." Skye said trying to coax the girl to look at Varric again.

"And Varric," Skye said turning back to him with a massive smile on her face. "This is Lily, my daughter." Cullen thought the look on Varric's face was terrifically comical, his face continuously switching between the three of them.

"Even I didn't see this twist coming." Varric eventually laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you can delay your return to Kirkwall Varric?" Skye asked as they walked along the road that led to Skyhold. After the bandit attack Captain Turner sent two of his guards to retrieve Skye and Cullen's horses but Skye didn't want to stand around and wait for them and so had decided to walk the rest of the way up to Skyhold. Cullen was carrying Lily, who despite all excitement she had showed on the journey at meeting her parent's friends, had suddenly become terribly shy and refused to leave the safety of Cullen's arms.

"Of course Skye, it won't be a problem. Besides I couldn't miss everyone's reactions, I'm assuming no one else knows?" Varric asked.

"No, no one knows…except Leliana."

"Of course Nightingale knows, is there anything she doesn't?" Varric laughed before turning his attention to Lily.

"Now, Lily is it?" Varric asked, who just nodded her head slightly at his question. "Do you like stories?" Lily nodded a lot more vigorously this time.

"Well if you come down here and walk with me I can tell you all about the heroic deeds your mother did as she saved the world! Would you like to hear them? I promise they're good." Varric said excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes please!" Lily squealed trying to wriggle out of Cullen's hold. Cullen just chuckled slightly before stopping to set her down on her feet and instinctively taking one of her hands in his own.

"So let me set the scene. There we were, the frozen ruins of Emprise Du Lion as far as the eye could see. Shards of red lyrium ten feet tall towered over us. An legion of evil red Templars lay dead at Skye"s feet, when suddenly the unmistakable roar of a dragon rippled through the air." Varric started dramatically.

"My mum took on a dragon?!" Lily asked excitedly. Varric bent down lower to her level and holding up his fingers whispered.

"She took on three." Lily looked up at Varric in awe as he began telling his greatly exaggerated tale of Skye defeating three dragons. Skye came round to Cullen's other side and wrapped an arm around his waist as she listened to Varric's tale, occasionally interjecting when she thought the story was getting a bit too far fetched.

"…and then Skye climbed up the dragon's tail, ran across it's back and up it's neck. She grabbed the two horns atop it's head and rode it out of Sahrnia."

"Varric…" Skye said, "That's not exactly how it happened is it."

"No, of course you're right. I've forgotten about the two other dragons that Skye was taking on at the same time." Varric said to Lily who remained enraptured at his every world. Skye just shook her head and laughed but allowed Varric to continue. Some time later when Varric was telling the part about how Skye had apparently froze a dragon solid, Cullen was talking to Captain Turner about a new randomised patrol schedule to avoid bandits simply memorizing them, when he noticed that he could see Skyhold on the horizon. He ceased his walk and crouched down to get Lily's attention.

"Lily, look over there. Do you know what that is?" Cullen asked as he pointed at the castle in the distance." Lily followed the direction he was pointing in and saw the huge castle and her face lit up.

"Daddy, is that Skyhold?" She asked in wonder.

"Yep, that's your new home." Cullen said.

"It's like a fairy tale!" Lily squealed, completely forgetting that Varric was midway through telling her a story and grabbed her mother's hands and began tugging her forward as fast as he little legs would carry her. Cullen watched as Skye scooped Lily up in her arms and promised her that they would be their soon.

"So…daddy." Varric said with barely contained mirth. "How long have you know about this?" He indicated with his hand to Skye and Lily who we a little further ahead on them on the road.

"Not long, less than two months." Cullen said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wow, that must have been a shock. But it looks like you're handling it well. I don't know what I'd do if I was in your situation curley."

"I won't lie, it was daunting for a while. Rather embarrassingly the whole time we spent looking for her, it never actually occurred to me what my life would be like after we did. I was so scared I'd mess up or do something wrong. But Skye and I had a talk about it which helped a lot. And then I think a bit of it comes naturally and then the rest is just trial and error." Varric laughed at that before falling silent.

"I know you're dying to ask," Cullen said, "so just ask."

"I don't know what your talking bout." Varric said.

"Fine then." Cullen said, silently counting in his head. Three, two, one.

"Who's the father?" Varric quickly asked and then immediately looked guilty for asking. "I mean, it's obviously not yours, right?"

"No Varric, I'm not her biological father, but I am for all intents and purposes her dad. Her father was a Templar Skye knew in the circle." Varric nodded his head in understanding. There was a rather tense and awkward silence between them before Varric spoke up.

"Well, Skye's definitely got a type." Varric laughed, which caused Cullen to burst out laughing as well. Just then they came across the first of Skyhold's watch towers, the guard on duty shouted down to them in greeting and Cullen rushed forward to catch you with Skye and Lily.

"Lily, watch this." Cullen said as he pointed up at the watch tower where the guard was raising the Inquisition flag on a pole. "Now look over there." He said pointing to where they could see the second watch tower in the distance. A few seconds later that tower rose the same flag. Cullen pointed out each watch tower to Lily as they all raised the Inquisition flag until he pointed to the watch tower next to Skyhold's main gate and the watched as the final flag rose.

"Why are they doing that?" Lily asked.

"Because we're coming home."

-x-

Leliana read through a report and then immediately signed an assassination order and handed it to a waiting agent. Alone at her desk she couldn't help but sigh at the stack of Inquisition reports and then the even larger pile of chantry reports next to it. Leliana knew that she couldn't carry on holding two such large and important positions in two organisations and had been delegating and grooming agents to take over her role in the inquisition but she was finding it had to completely let go of her role in the inquisition. Deciding that she needed a break she stood up from the desk and made her way onto the towers balcony. Closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air she instantly felt better. However, when she opened her eyes she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Walking further round the balcony she saw what had caught her attention. The Inquisition flag was wafting gently in the breeze, Leliana stared at it in contemplation for a moment before the realisation of what it meant fully registered for her. Leliana ran back into the tower and rushed to inner balcony.

"Philips?!" Leliana shouted, hoping that the agent she had just dismissed hadn't gotten too far. Two seconds passed before the agent inquisition came into view at the bottom of the tower.

"Yes Sister Nightingale?"

"How long has the Inquisition flag being flying?" Leliana shouted, aware that everyone in the tower was starring up at her in confusion as to why she cared so much enough to shout down the tower. They all knew that it meant the Inquisitor was returning but it wasn't usually a big event.

"Um…about 30 minutes or so." Agent Philips replied, also wondering why this was important. However, as he said it, trumpets were heard outside indicating that a visitor was arriving. Leliana didn't reply, simply turning and running down the stairs. Leliana ran past her agent and burst through the door in the great hall, nearly running into Josephine on her way.

"Sorry Joise." Leliana shouted over her shoulder as she ran out the door. Josephine was left starring after her where she was joined by Dorian, Vivenne, Fiona and a few others who had followed Leliana down the tower.

"Do you know what's gotten her so worked up?" Dorain asked as he continued to follow after Leliana, Josephine falling into step with him.

"No idea, maybe she just really missed Skye." Walking out the door they saw Leliana looping down the stairs beneath them, leaving a confused Cassandra and Ironbull who were sparring outside the tavern, behind her.

"Don't ask, we don't know either." Dorian said as he walked past them.

"I haven't seen Leliana this excited in years." Cassandra said as the group of them walked down the last flight of stairs to see Leliana waiting at the gate. Past her they could just make out figures about to cross the main bridge into Skyhold.

"Leliana, what's going on?" Josephine asked, walking up behind her.

"Hopefully you'll understand soon." Leliana whispered, more to herself then in answer to Josephine's question. As the little assembled welcome party waited they were joined by Sera who had witnessed Leliana's mad dash and had come to investigate and Blackwall who had noticed the assembled group and was curious as to its purpose, along with some other people who had stopped for the same reason.

As the figures crossing the bridge came closer everyone recognised them as Skye, Cullen, Varric and some Inquisition patrolmen. However, Leliana scanned the approaching group and her heart sank when she couldn't see a particular person that she was looking for.

As Skye approached her expression remained stoically expressionless. When Skye stood before the assembled group, she didn't get a chance to ask why they were all standing around when Leliana suddenly stepped forward and clasped her hands.

"Oh Skye, I'm so sorry." Leliana said, and Skye could tell that she was really upset. Skye looked momentarily confused before she glanced behind her and realised what Leliana thought.

"It's fine Leliana, wonderful actually." Skye replied pulling her hands free and walking over to Cullen who Leliana only now realised was bent ever so slightly forward with his hands behind his back and if you looked very closely, tiny hands in the furry mane of his shoulders. To everyone else assembled, Skye and Leliana's exchange made no sense before Skye disappeared behind Cullen and seemed to pull something off his back. No one was prepared for when she reappeared holding a miniature version of her self in her arms. Skye could almost feel herself and Lily get sucked forward by the intake of breath from her assembled group of friends. Skye just laughed at the look of shock on their faces and Lily shyly tried to hide herself in her mums embrace as mush as she could. However, the silence was eventually shattered rather abruptly by Ironbull.

"You've got to be shi-" Lily didn't hear the rest of sentence as Cullen quickly used his hands to cover her ears.


End file.
